The Kitsune
by dragonupgost
Summary: Naruto/Young Justice. Intelligent Naruto, Strong Naruto, Maybe Harem but not a massive one.
1. Chapter 1

Washington DC, where the fake headcounters of the Justice League was located, was where the four prodigies of Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Flash currently found themselves. These four sidekicks had spent years and years trying to prove themselves to both their mentors and the Justice League itself, all in the hopes of one day joining them. Robin, the student of Batman, was trained for many years and fought crime alongside his mentor while all the while learning everything he could just like Batman would expect him to. Kid Flash, the student of the Flash, had recreated the experiment that had created the Flash and as such gained the power of inhuman speed. Speedy was the student of the famous archer Green Arrow and out of all the sidekicks he was the most short tempered but also the most deadly when it came to long range. Finally, Aqualad, the student of Aquaman, was by far the most dangerous close courters fighter on the team because of his two Water-Bearers that allowed him to manipulate any nearby water and use it as almost anything.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." said Speedy who was clearly unhappy but then again he always sounded unhappy so only those that really knew he could tell how upset he really was.

"It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get." said Aquaman but that only seemed to irritate the red dressed archer even more.

"Oh really?" asked Speedy as he gestured to the large window above them with people taking pictures of them on the other side.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy you just need to be patient for a little longer." Green Arrow said trying to reason with his fellow archer.

"No, what I need is respect and I'm clearly not going to get any here." said Roy before he turned to face his fellow sidekicks in the hopes of getting some support from them.

"There still treating us like kids, no worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" Roy said but instead of getting looks of agreement, the three other sidekicks just looked at each other as if they were still trying to figure out why their friend was acting so hostile.

"You're kidding me right? You're still going to play their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be **the** day that we become full-fledged members of the league!" yelled Speedy who was now in full-blown rage mode.

"Yea sure but I thought step one was a full blow tour of the HQ?" asked Kid Flash who received nods of agreement from Robin and Aqualad.

"Yea but the Hall isn't even the real League HQ! The real one is an orbiting satellite in **space**!"

(Same time Cadmus Lab)

"Dr. Desmond we have all seen your research reports on project **Kr** along with several others and we believe it necessary to provide additional security." said one of the seven members of the Light from one of the screens that surrounded Dr. Desmond.

"Please we are in the most secure structures in DC and we have Guardian as our head of security. Millions of firewalls protect us, we operate without being connected to the city grin, and no one even knows we are down here. Besides another overly muscular buffoon would greatly hinder our operations and by extinction my ability to get results." said Dr. Desmond seeing as he didn't want any more annoyances than necessary.

"This is not a request Dr. Desmond and don't overstep your boundaries because you can be replaced. Now our agent will arrive in the next few minutes and once he has, Guardian will report to him. Do we make ourselves clear?" asked a much deeper voice than the last but being threatened seemed to knock Dr. Desmond down a few notches if his slight twitching and the sweat rolling town the side of his face was anything to go by.

"U-Understood." said Dr. Desmond.

"I've arrived." said a youthful male voice from the shadows before a strangely dressed teenager walked out of the shadows as if he had been there all along.

The strange teenager seemed to be dressed in a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar. To keep his identity a secrete the teenager seemed to be wearing a Japanese Kitsune mask that had a moderately disturbing smile. In fact the only thing Desmond could tell about his was that he had spiky blond hair and slightly tanned skin but that was only because of his fingers that weren't covered by black gloves

"Then I take it you understand you mission Kitsune?" asked the same man who had just threatened Dr. Desmond.

"Completely." was Kistune's only response before he stepped back into the shadows and just seemed to meld into them as if they had swallowed him like an animal.

Moments later an explosion was heard from the main building above the underground complex. So with that all seven screens shut of leaving Dr. Desmond to mumble to himself about how absurd it was to have more bone heads around. However, if he hoped to keep his job, and his life, he needed to get back to work and hope that the fire fighters could handle it without discovering anything that would get them killed. After all wiping out people was a job for bruits not a brilliant man such as himself.

(Back at the Hall of Justice)

"When were ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready if they keep treating us like sidekicks!" exclaimed Kid Flash to the two remaining sidekicks left in the Hall after Speedy quit and went his own way.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." said Aqualad in mild depression.

"They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secrete HQ in space!" yelled Kid Flash.

"I wonder what else their not telling us?" asked Aqualad.

"I want to know why Batman in so suspicious of this Cadmus. How about we find out?" asked Robin who gained a grin before walking over to the large and expensive, computer before he began to put in a series of codes. At first, he was denied but after realizing who designed the security system, he was able to gain access to the computers files and find what he was looking for.

"Impressive." said Aqualad after seeing how quickly Robin could hack even a Justice League computer.

"Thanks now let's see what we got here. Project Cadmus is apparently a genetics lab and…and that's it but if Batman's suspicious then what say we go investigate." said Robin with a grin.

"Solve their mystery before they do, sounds like poetic justice." said Aqualad with a matching grin.

"And their all about "justice"." Kid Flash said if only to put some input in.

(Inside main Building of Cadmus)

"Appreciate the help." said Aqualad with irritation in his voice, considering he had to save the civilians while his fellow sidekicks went straight for the building.

"What I thought you were right behind us."

With a sigh, Aqualad went out into the hallway to see if there were any more civilians, that would need help escaping, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he turned to get a better look at the figure, he saw it enter an elevator that soon closed its doors so Aqualad couldn't get more than a glance.

"There was something in the elevator." said Aqualad as Kid Flash and Robin quickly joined him out in the hallway.

"All the elevators should be shut down." said Kid Flash as they walked closer to the elevator.

"This is a high speed express elevator and there's no way it should belong in a two story building." said Robin as he used the device on his glove to scan the elevator just to confirm his suspicions.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said as he pried open the metal doors to reveal a shaft, which went down several levels.

Just as they began their trip down into the shaft, Kitsune seemed to materialize out of the shadows before walking down the walls after them as if it was the ground itself. About around level ten Kitsune heard metal doors being pried open, signaling they had breached one of the lower levels, before he seemed to detach himself and fall down the shaft. Once he got close to the pried open elevator door, he kicked off the shaft wall before landing gracefully on the same level.

"Hm sidekicks how interesting."

Well after my story "Son of Krypton" got taken down for some reason I got this idea so let me know what you think and give me ideas!


	2. Mission Complete

"I can't believe there making a slave out of well, Superman's son." said Kid Flash as they looked over the information that was displayed on Robins holographic screen.

"Now we contact the League." said Aqualad as he reached down to press the symbol on his belt that had been given to him by Aquaman in case of emergencies.

"You'll find that won't work down here." said a figure from the shadows behind the container that held the clone of Superman.

Out of the shadows stepped none other than Kitsune who had somehow entered the room despite the fact that there had been only one entrance and it was now sealed completely shut. As Kitsune walked around the massive container, he dragged his hand along the smooth glass making it crack like a snowflake. The young sidekicks found that when you combine a dark tight room with a mysterious man who seemed to just walk out of the shadows themselves you become afraid of said man even if it's only unctuously.

"And who are you?" asked Robin as he pulled out three of his exploding disks.

"Kitsune, but perhaps you should be more concerned about **him** instead." suggested Kitsune as he pointed to the now awake clone who suddenly tore out of his container and lunged at the three sidekicks.

The first person the clone attacked was Aqualad considering he was the strongest out of the three and posed the largest threat. So as he tackled the aquatic sidekick to the ground, he began to ferociously punch him in the face over and over until the other two sidekicks tried to restrain him. Kitsune watched with mild amusement as the speed wonder and bird boy tried to convince the enraged clone that they were on his side. The only answers they got were either being thrown into a wall or through a glass cylinder that held important data. Luckily, Aqualad was able to use this momentary distraction to kick the clone in the face, making him stumble back, and giving Robin enough time to pull out his gas grenade before slamming it in the clones face.

"Enough, we are trying to help you!" yelled Aqualad but, just like before, the clone slammed him into the side of the wall and knocked him out.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Robin bluffed knowing he stood no chance against Superman's clone.

"It's not him you have to worry about." Kitsune whispered into Robin's ear before everything went black for the sidekick of Batman.

Kitsune looked over the clone's handiwork and had to admit that for someone with no fighting style and the temper of an upset five year old, he wasn't half bad. Given he could have finished it before they even had a chance to blink but he was also ordered to test the clone under actual hostel conditions. Now all he needed to do was complete the third part of his mission and he would be free for the next few days to do as he wished.

"Get the door." ordered Kitsune before he phased back into the shadows if just to give Dr. Desmond an even bigger ego for believing he had created a perfect clone of Superman. After all the large a man's ego, the easier it is to slit his throat from the shadows.

The young clone of Superman followed his orders without even a second thought and a few moments later the massive metal door slid open. Standing on the other side of the door was Dr. Desmond who grinned when he saw what he believed the clone had done to three extremely skilled sidekicks.

"Atta boy." said Desmond with a grin.

A few minutes later Dr. Desmond entered the meeting room and immediately the room lights began to shut off and seven screens lowered from the ceiling just as they had an hour ago.

"Dr. Desmond, you requested an audience with the Light?" asked one of the members.

"Y-Yes, I'm so very sorry to bother you all at this late hour bu." before the doctor could finish another member interrupted him.

"Just make your report."

"We had a small fire here had headquarters, to which the origins are still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some, um, unwanted attention." said Desmond before a gloved hand found its place on his white lab coats shoulder.

"Three sidekicks infiltrated and managed to release the clone but he immediately turned against him just as programed." said Kitsune who had suddenly appeared behind the good doctor who also nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Do you know how not to sneak up on someone?" Desmond asked rather obscenely while glaring slightly at Kitsune who just looked at him with impassive eyes from beneath his mask.

"Do you know the meaning of being humble, doctor?" asked Kitsune.

"Enough! Tell us of these three sidekicks." said female member of the Light.

"Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, all three of them hold major influence over their respective mentors." said Kitsune knowing Desmond would take the bait and further dig the hole that was his grave.

"Perhaps we should clone them to gain a more solid footing when it comes to controlling the Justice League." hook, line, and sinker.

"Agreed and Dr. Desmond if this works then you will receive as much funding as you need for any future projects. Now leave us." said the apparent leader of the Light.

Desmond, being the ever suck up that he was, gave a slight bow and left the room but not before giving Kitsune a grin of apparent victory. Once Desmond was gone, the light that blocked the view of each member faded to reveal whom the Light really consisted of. The Light consisted of Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean-Master, Brain, and finally Klarion.

"What is your report Kitsune?" asked Vandal.

"I freed the clone just as instructed and he has proven to be more than a match for the three sidekicks. However, I believe he has mixed feelings because of the memories Dr. Desmond has implanted in his mind against your orders. The doctor seems to believe he will have his own Superman if he has the man's memories but that is only proving to hinder the clone when it comes to fighting the others. I believe that if he were to meet Superman as an enemy then his mind with fracture and become nothing more than a being of destruction." said Kitsune in a strictly business like tone.

"Interesting assessment Kitsune, what would you suggest our course of action be?" asked Ra's knowing that Kitsune's plans were what made him so famous within the Light.

"Allow them to escape with the clone and possibly join their Justice League, allow him to balance himself mentally and once that has been achieved bring him back to the Light. I predict a forty-seven percent chance that he will grow attached to any of them but his lack of concern for other sapient life will make him an outcast to them even if it is only slightly." said Kitsune and not surprisingly they were actually considering it.

"An impressive plan for a **man**." said Queen Bee.

"Agreed, Kitsune make sure they make it out alive with the clone and make sure that this is Dr. Desmond's **last** project." said Vandal before all the screens shut off.

After a few minutes of traveling through the tunnels, Kitsune found himself just outside the cloning portion of Cadmus and was pleased to find the clone of Superman actually considering helping the sidekicks escape. However, he could also hear Desmond approaching and the likelihood of his plan succeeding dropping with every step. So Kitsune faded into the shadows and waited for the right moment to intervene.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." said Aqualad and just like that the clone was ready to tear open their pods and help them escape but it was also at that moment that Desmond walked in.

"No they can't, they will be otherwise occupied. Activate the clone process" said Desmond as he walked in with Guardian at his right and another scientist at his left.

"Pass, the batcave is crowded enough." said Robin.

'I like this one.' though Kitsune when he saw Desmond's eye twitch in annoyance but then a kunai blurred past his head before stabbing into the wall.

"What the Hell?" asked Desmond as Kitsune dropped from the ceiling with another kunai held in his right hand.

"I missed on purpose to get your attention Dr. Desmond but the second one will find its mark. I am here to inform you that you are being fired from Cadmus and have precisely ten minutes to exit the building before I am authorized to use **deadly** force." said Kitsune and by the time he finished his little talk, Desmond and the two that had come with him had fled.

"Hey wait aren't you a bad guy?" asked Kid Flash in confusion.

"No." said Kitsune as he retrieved his kunai just as Robin finally finished picking the lock that kept him restrained him.

"Man I'm so glad Batman isn't here, he would have been so mad it took me that long to get out of those restraints." said Robin as the Clone freed Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Indeed considering your reputation for getting out of traps is almost as legendary as his." said Kitsune who managed to praise him and insult him all in one sentence.

"Can we please escape before we begin insulting our rescuer?" asked Aqualad.

"Yea come on buddy." said Kitsune as he patted the clone on his shoulder.

"Don't give me orders." said the clone in a tone that said he would attack Kitsune if pushed too far.

"Then you four can find you own way out if you want to be rude." said Kitsune as he walked back into the shadows and vanished, making the likelihood of their escape all but vanish.

"Great now we just lost the one guy who could help us escape without getting caught." said Robin before they all ran out of the room and tried to make their way through the maze of hallways.

As they ran, they saw all of the strange looking creatures being released and it seems that their aim was to capture them or crush them. While the three sidekicks couldn't take on the larger creatures by themselves, the clone on the other hand took the more direct approach and just beat them into the ground with his bruit strength. Now what they didn't know was that Kitsune had been trailing them ever since they left the cloning lab and had been taking out any of the creatures that would have made it impossible for them to escape. Kitsune watched as they hacked or fought their way through the facility known as Cadmus and before long they were only a one floor under the main building that was above ground. However it would seem that Dr. Desmond had decided he wanted to keep his job and cut them off with project **Blockbuster **held in his hand.

"Let's see them get rid of me once I drink this." said Dr. Desmond as he brought the test-tube to his lips but, just as he was about to drink it, a kunai came flying out of the shadows and stabbed him through the hand while pinning him to the wall.

The good doctor let out a cry of pain as he felt the knife pierce his hand and pin him to the wall but his pain soon grew into hatred when he realized who had done it. The only one that would use deadly force and the only one who he figured would enjoy it.

"Leave now." said Kitsune and without even thinking of what would happen to Desmond the four teenagers left.

"I thought I told you to leave Dr. Desmond." said Kitsune, who suddenly appeared next to the injured man, before yanking his kunai out of the man's hand which freed him from the wall.

"Damn you! Months of research gone because of you!" yelled Desmond who was no doubt talking about the now broken test-tube on the floor.

"I warned you and I even gave you a chance to flee. Now however, I have no choice but to kill you." said Kitsune before he grabbed the man by his lab coat and dragged him over to the still open elevator. Kitsune then held the man out in the very deep tunnel, in a manner similar to what Batman would do but this time there was no rope attacked to the victim.

"P-Please just let me go. I-I swear I w-won't ever show my face again!" begged Desmond and for a moment Kitsune seemed to think it over.

"No." and with that said Kitsune let go of the lab coat allowing the mad doctor to fall several floors to his death.

Hours later Kitsune stood on one of the many skyscrapers that made of Gotham City but it appeared as if he was waiting for someone. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be caught out in the open like this but seeing as he already knew who he was meeting it wasn't a problem. The Batman was currently out of Gotham, leaving only Batgirl, and as such, it allowed the more skilled people to move around freely if they knew how.

"Stop hiding and come out Cheshire." said Kitsune as a low wind blew past him, making his outfit shift slightly, but the wind wasn't caused by natural means.

"Are you ever going to let me see under you mask?" asked Cheshire as she walked out of the shadows behind Kitsune but not in the way, he does.

"No, now why did you contact me?" asked Kitsune while the green clad ninja circled him, while no doubt trying to spot any differences in him compared to the last time they met.

"It's my sister, Kitsune my sister is trying to run away from our father, but as much as I don't want her to become a hero, I want her to become like me even less. I was hoping you could help her out, ya know for old times' sake." said Cheshire as she finally stopped circling him and instead just stood in front of him with her arms hung loosely around his neck.

"That will be difficult Cheshire, nearly impossible." said Kitsune who seemed to not even be phased by the cat masked assassin's attempt at seducing him.

"Since when has that stopped you, well unless you're getting slow in your old age." teased Cheshire.

"I didn't say no. Now if there's nothing else then I have other things to attend to." said Kitsune but when he attempted to turn and leave Cheshire held onto him.

"You've seen under my mask so I think I can at least get a peak under yours." demanded Cheshire even though she knew he could leave any time he wanted.

"Do you really want to see what's under this mask?" asked Kitsune and his response was a very fast not.

Kitsune slowly reached up to grab his mask and he could even see the excitement in Cheshire's eyes from finally being able to see under his mask. So with a sudden pull the Kitsune mask was lifted off his face only to reveal a more Ninja like mask with the top cut off to allow his blond hair to hand out. She did however get to see his sky blue eyes.

"Another mask." said Kitsune in a teasing voice before he was gone in a blur.

"Damn it!"

Ok well this is the second chapter and what I wanted to show in this chapter is that while he can be business like he can still make at least one joke our pull a fast one on someone. Now review and give me your ideas!


	3. The Job

Kitsune had been given many strange, not to mention dangerous, missions that often pushed him to his very limits and sometimes beyond. He had faced overwhelming odds and come out the victor but his current mission was so sad that it was almost an insult to him. He had been hired, by the Light, to monitor this young group of sidekicks, which the Justice League was now using to do their dirty work, and was told to send them down the path that the Light required. Sure, it was a nice to take a break from the more dangerous missions but watching a knockoff of Red Tornado throw around a bunch of kids was really pushing it. However, he did gain some new information, such as the niece of Martian Manhunter joining their team, and information could me deadlier than a blade if used correctly.

Kitsune watched as one by one they were taken down by this Mr. Twister until he finally exited the building only to be intercepted by Kid Flash.

"What have you done to my friends?!" demanded Kid Flash while the large robot laughed slightly.

"Embarrassed them mostly." said Mr. Twister before using his control over wind to make a small but powerful tornado that picked Kid Flash up and sent him towards the building.

Luckily, for him Ms. Martian, the niece of Martian Manhunter, had used the telekinesis to grab him just before he hit the wall. If he had hit the wall he would have several broken bones and most likely been buried by rubble

"I got you Wally." said Ms. Martian as she dropped the speedster on his feet while smiling at her success in catching him.

"I would have thought you would have all learning that you can't beat me by now." said Mr. Twister in an arrogant tone that showed he was capable of showing emotions despite being a machine.

"What do you want!?" asked Aqualad who was growing irritated at the machine for both beating them so easily and for throwing it in their faces.

"Isn't in obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." said Mr. Twister.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." ordered Aqualad while Kitsune moved to a better vantage point to better observe the one-sided fight.

"Um I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." said Ms. Martian, sounding rather unsure of what to do.

"It's ok on the bad guys!" Robin said trying to get his point across to the alien girl who clearly had little knowledge on how things operate on Earth.

'It seems her human form makes them think she is able to think like one They don't understand how much strain this simple fight is putting on her mind and as such they just pile more on her. She will either snap or become very detached from what is right and wrong.' thought Kitsune while he used his chakra to both camouflage his physical body and his body heat to become completely invisible to detection.

Kitsune watched, from his spot on top of a building, as Ms. Martian tried to read the machines eyes and came to the conclusion that it was really Red Tornado testing them. However, she turned out to be wrong because Mr. Twister just laughed before making a small lightning storm above them and shot a large bolt of lightning at the young heroes. Kitsune on the other hand registered a fifty percent chance that the attack would kill them and as such was forced to intervene but the only way to do that was to reveal himself.

Just before the lightning was about to his the group of young heroes, a kunai came flying through the air and intercepted it before stabbing into the ground, which made the energy release harmlessly into the ground. Mr. Twister followed the trajectory of the kunai to its origination point but when he looked up a pair of feet slammed into his face and sent him crashing to the ground. Kitsune then did a back flip, just before Mr. Twister hit the ground, and landed between the machine and the group he was meant to protect and study.

"Hey isn't that the guy who ditched us back at Cadmus?" asked Kid Flash.

"Yep but what's he doing here?" asked Robin.

"I've been hired to protect you from anything that could kill you. I hadn't planned on revealing myself but after observing you teamwork skills and inability to back each other up I have concluded it was necessary to do so." explained Kitsune in an even tone.

"It's her fault that we let our guard down! She tricked us into thinking it was Red Tornado!" yelled Superboy while pointing an accusing finger at the Martian girl who hung her head in shame.

"I thought it was him!" yelled the girl in her defense and while all this was going on Mr. Twister managed to get up before flying away towards a small town.

"Hey why'd you let him go?" asked Robin.

"I said my job was to protect you not fight your battles for you." said Kitsune before all the male sidekicks went racing after the evil machine, leaving the Martian alone with Kitsune.

"All I wanted to do is help the team." said the girl as she sunk to her knees and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You did what you believed was right and for all intensive purposes that could have been Red Tornado testing you. Your human form makes them forget that you are actually from another planet and so they expect you to know how to think like a human." said Kitsune as he walked over and kneeled down in front of her so he was eye level.

"But still I should have done better." she said only to draw back when Kitsune flicked her in the forehead.

"If you're not human do not think like one. Don't you find it strange that he can create and manipulate air while also being completely immune to your telepathy?" asked Kitsune, trying to drop as many hints as he could while not giving it away, and it brought a smile to his face when he saw her eyes sparkle with realization.

"Hello Megan!" yelled the now name Megan as she slammed her hand onto her forehead and when she looked to thank Kitsune she found nothing but an empty spot where he once was.

Convinced that they would be able to handle Mr. Twisted, Kitsune retrieved the kunai he had thrown before leaving to take care of his own business. As he melted into the ground, he could hear the sound of fighting several miles away and couldn't help but smile at how innocent the sidekicks still were. He missed being that innocent but some things are better left forgotten or in his case buried under a mountain. Kitsune immerged from the ground several hundred miles away in an alley of Gotham City. Kitsune then began to walk a steady pace up the side of a large empty building but waiting for him up at the top was someone who he would never expect to see face to face.

Standing right on, the very ledge, looking down at him, was none other than the Batman himself and he looked less than pleased.

"We need to talk." said Batman in his usual demanding and gruff tone as Naruto finally reached the top of the building.

"Has there been a complication with our agreement?" asked Kitsune as Batman's eyes narrowed but Kitsune didn't even so much as flinch.

"Yes you forgot to mention that the girl you sent to me was also the trained daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress both of whom are well known criminals." said Batman and now Kitsune understood why the dark knight had chosen to confront him personally.

"Are you going to judge the child for the sins of the parents?" asked Kitsune.

"No but the influence is still there and she could become a danger to my team." said Batman.

"Then watch her as you do everyone else dark knight but remember we are even now so if you ever want my help with League matters again then it will cost you just like everyone else." said Kitsune as he turned to leave, only for Batman to place a hand on his shoulder.

"One more thing, if you so much as put those kids in danger because of the game you're playing then you'll see just how much I can make your life a living hell." snarled Batman but Kitsune just ignored him and phased into the shadows.

Kitsune appeared in a rather small apartment, located in the slums of Gotham, and slumped down in his couch. His head hung low as his hands reached up and grabbed his Kitsune mask then with one pull the straps give way. While one hand held the mask, the other removed his secondary mask but his long blond hair shadowed over his face to prevent anyone from seeing it. It was as if he had just removed his real face, the Kitsune, and has put on his real mask.

"_I don't look to the future any more Naruto. Only the past._" a memory flashed before Kitsune's eyes.

"_Hinata-sama was willing to die for you Naruto, so keep in mind that your life is not your own any more. It also includes mine now as well._" another painful memory that caused Kitsune to clench the side of his head in agony.

"_You remind me of myself… Naruto… yeah… just like when I was young… but, that'll all change with time…_" Kitsune's nails dug into his skin as once again a memory rushed through his mind.

"_Naruto-kun…I love you._"

Review and Ideas if you have them also I will put "Son of Krypton" back up after I do some corrections and further think on where I want the story to go.


	4. The Free-fall

Kitsune stood in front of a body size mirror, in his living room, applied the final adjustment do his uniform while also adding an additional design to his mask. For instance he had carved six whisker like marks, three on each cheek, and had filled in the gashes with red paint before placing several two seals on the inside of the mask so it would stay connected to his face even without the wire keeping it attacked. Kitsune admired his work for a moment, to make sure the whisker marks were even, before placing the mask on his shadow covered face just as a cellphone began to wring. Reaching into his pocket, Kitsune pulled out a simple flip phone and opened it without even checking to see who it was.

"Password." was the first thing Kitsune said before the person on the other line even had a chance to speak.

"Shinobi." the person on the other line said without even a moment of hesitation.

"What's the job?" asked Kitsune.

"Some clients of mine have purchased a very special piece of merchandise that has yet to be delivered. We want you to retrieve it for us then destroy the operations permanently, and make sure they know what's going to happen." said the man on the other phone.

"Names of targets, location, timeframe, name of product, and designated drop off point."

"Cult of the Kobra, Santa Prisca, forty-eight hours, Venom/Blockbuster combination, and Metropolis east docks."

"$10,000 for transportation, $10,000 for the mission, and $10.00 for snacks. I will be there in precisely forty-eight hours, after that I'm gone and your product is left to whoever finds it." said Kitsune before hanging up and taking one last look at himself in the mirror before opening his phone up and dialing a new number.

"Hello?" said a woman, this time, on the other phone.

"I need a plane."

"$5,000 and I'll prepare your usual." the woman said.

"No it needs to be loud." Kitsune said while he could almost see the woman's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"That's not your style."

"This time the customer paid for it to be." Kitsune said and to the woman he sounded very unhappy about it.

"Right, be here in twenty minutes." she said.

"I'll be there in one." said Kitsune before he closed his phone, grabbed a set of kunai and vanished in a swirl of leafs.

Kitsune reappeared at the Gotham City airport, in a closed off section owned by a private party, in front of a massive C-17 military plane. Inside the plane he could see the shadowy figure of a woman working on the inside of the plane. Kitsune calmly walked up the lowered ramp before silently sitting down in one of the many seats that lined the aircraft's wall.

"You're thirty seconds early Kitsune. Did you want to see me that bad?" asked the woman as she turned around to face the masked Shinobi.

"Here's your money." said Kitsune as he pulled an envelope out of his dark robe and handed it to the woman.

"Still all business and no pleasure eh?" asked the woman with disappointment in her voice.

"Sex is business, **this** is pleasure." said Kitsune as a kunai slipped out of his long sleeves and into his hand so the woman could clearly see the sharp weapon.

"So you're into **those** kinds of thing? I'm ok with that." she said in a flirty tone but even under his mask, Kitsune didn't even so much as blush.

"Fly to the location I sent you." said Kitsune as he closed his eyes and proceeded to meditate to gather more chakra into his body.

Soon enough the large plane took off down the private runway and sored off into the sky. Kitsune continued to gather chakra into his body from even the very air around him, until it got to the point that a light blue glow formed around him because his body needed a way to vent all the power. However, his concentration was broken when the woman began playing "Shoot to Kill" by a band named AC/DC. Kitsune had never liked music in the first place so suddenly being blasted by it did little to improve his mood.

"We're approaching the drop point." she said while the music continued to play.

"Is the music really needed?" asked Kitsune as the ramp in the back began to lower to reveal the night sky to the blond Shinobi.

"Don't you watch movies? There's always awesome music when the main guy is about to do something crazy!" she yelled over the roaring wind that shot through the plane.

"No I don't." said Kitsune before he took a single casual step off the ramp and began to fall roughly 8.6992 miles down to the cold unforgiving ground. Now this wouldn't be a problem for most people with a parachute but Kitsune was either brave enough or stupid enough to jump out of the plane without one. In a strait nosedive, Kitsune was hitting a top speed of 81.8182 miles per hour, which was roughly 120 feet per second.

Ironically at the same time a young group of heroes, supervised by Batman, were on a stealth mission to the same place and at their current speed Kitsune was going to slam right into their ship. Now Kitsune had great hearing so he could hear the soft hum of a ships engine and could feel the air currents shift as a fast object cut through the air. Therefore, the only thing left to do was to let them know he was coming and hope they move out of the way.

(Aboard the Martian ship)

"Um guys I'm picking up something falling right at us." said Kid Flash

"Any idea what it is?" asked Robin while Ms. Martian reached out with her mind to find out what it could possibly be.

"It's a person!" yelled Ms. Martian in alarm when she felt the presence of a human mind in the object so she quickly stopped the ship, which caused them all to lurch forward, and she reached out with her power to try and slow the person's fall.

Naruto could see the slight distortion that the Martian caused in its cloaked mode and shifted his body so he headed towards the largest part of the ship. Now what he didn't expect was the roof of the ship to suddenly open but his Shinobi training kicked in and he forced chakra to his legs to strengthen them. With a thud, that shook the entire Martian ship, Kitsune landed in the middle of the young group of heroes before standing up pretending he hadn't just fallen several miles to his possible death.

"You again!" yelled Robin in irritation but it seemed more so than just his usual irritation.

"Hello again Robin."

"Are you here working for the League of Shadows _again._" hissed Robin while the other young heroes just watched in confusion.

"I'm here on by own mission but if you like I can take time to play with you kids."

Figure I'll just end it here so review and give me your ideas


	5. The Betray

"Oh man how cool are these new stealth uniforms?" asked Kid Flash as he changed his usual yellow and read outfit into a black and grey one with a single press of the crest on his chest.

"Very impressive." Ms. Martian complimented as she also changed his outfit to red and black while changing her light blue cape into a dark blue cloak.

"Those colors suit you Ms. Martian." said Kitsune as he looked down the hole, that formed in the middle of the ships floor, down to the ground in order to judge the distance and how risky it would be to jump without a line to slow his decent.

"U-Um thanks but what about you Kitsune? Won't it be hard to travel on the ground in such a heavy outfit let alone be stealthy enough?" asked Ms. Martian while Kitsune paused to think about it.

'Originally I was sent here to completely destroy the place but since I decided to help them gather information first I do need my loose stealth gear.' thought Kitsune before he pulled a scroll out of his pocket before setting it down on the ground and unrolled it.

"Those look like a variation of Japanese writing but not in any kind I've ever seen before." said Robin as he knelt down and took a look at the strange writing.

Kitsune then bit his thumb, hard enough to draw some blood, before smearing the blood across the seal and a moment later white smoke covered Kitsune. As the smoke began to clear the Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Ms. Martian could see Kitsune adjusting something on his arm and when the smoke cleared they could only just stare at the Shinobi's new look. Kitsune was now dressed in black clothing, a grey flak Jacket, metal arm guards connected to elbow length black opera gloves with this fingers cut off, and three pouches attacked to his back-waist. Since his shirt had, its sleeves cut off it revealed a strange tattoo in the shape of a spiral on his right arm.

"Ok now that's awesome," said Kid Flash while wishing they had gear like that.

"I usually don't have to use this gear but since this is a very dense jungle I don't what my robe to give me away or get caught. Now I can move freely and without restriction," said Kitsune as he got use to the sudden change in uniform.

"You looked tougher in the robe," said Superboy making Kitsune turn to face him while releasing a small amount of killing intent.

"You are very rude," said Kitsune before he jumped out of the Martian but when he hit the ground he did so without sound and barley even disturbed the grass beneath his feet.

"Man I wish we could do that." said Kid Flash before they to also jumped out of the ship but out of all of them Superboy's was the most noticeable.

"You're not the only one that doesn't need a line," said Superboy while grinning at Kitsune.

"And letting everyone within a mile wide radius know where here is good for the stealth portion of the mission?" asked Kitsune in a flat tone, which made the Kryptonian clone growl in anger.

"Now guys don't fight, remember we're on the same team, so let's play nice," said Ms. Martian as she got in between them believing they wouldn't go at it if she was caught in the crossfire.

Kitsune just nodded before he knelt down to the ground and placed a single finger on the rough topography while closing his eyes. Everyone watched him for a moment before he stood up and said. "We are clear for the next several yards but I sense two groups moving towards each other."

"Right let's move," ordered Robin.

Meanwhile Ms. Martian decided it would be best to inform Aqualad, so she placed her finger to her communicator and said, "Aqualad we've landed but watch out for guards, Kitsune picked up two groups so watch your back."

"Understood," said Aqualad as he climbed a small mountain. "I'll meet you guys at the factory."

"Come on Ms. M we're moving!" yelled Kid Flash just loud enough for her to hear.

"So," Ms. Martian began with some hesitation in her voice. "Is it true you left them back at Cadmus because they were rude?"

Kitsune slowed down his movements so he was running right next to the green alien girl and said to her, "Is it that difficult for you to talk using your mouth?"

"What?" she asked slightly taken shocked by his response to her question.

"I know your kind talk with their minds more so than their mouths, so it must be strange for you to express what you want to say vocally. If you wish you may connect our mind," said Kitsune as if he would feel disturbed in the slightest with someone else in his mind.

"A-Are you sure it's alright?" Ms. Martian asked as they got out of the jungle and entered a small mountain like area.

"Would I have suggested it otherwise?" asked Kitsune as he applied chakra to the bottom of his feet, to walk up the steep mountain, while the others had the climb with their hands and Ms. Martian flew.

Ms. Martian seemed to consider it for a moment, considering everyone else had told her only to go into the enemies mind, but he had said that it would be all right. So after a moment of concentrating she tried to enter his mind and after a moment, of being fought off by something, she felt a connection form. It was strange because, unlike with a human or even Superboy, it felt like she was connecting with two minds instead of one.

'_Can you hear me?_' asked Ms. Martian through the connection.

'_Indeed, now what is it you really wanted to ask me?_' though Naruto as he reached the peak of the mountain and simply waiting for the others to catch up.

'_What do I call you?_'

'_Kitsune_.'

'_Why do you call yourself __**Kitsune**_?'

'_Because I have always liked them and have had a deep connection with one ever since I was a child._'

'_Why does it feel like I'm connected to two minds while you only have one?_' she asked causing Kitsune to grow tense before playing it off as a shiver from the cool night air.

'_Next question._' was his only answer.

'_Um where are you from?_'

'_Can you see images in my mind if I think about them?_' asked Kitsune.

'_Yes_.'

The next thing Ms. Martian knew she saw a brief glance of a massive village that was surrounded by a very large forest, and on the mountain that looked over the village there were faces carved into the side of it.

'_Wow it's amazing! Can I go there some time?_'

'_No it's gone and it's been gone for a very long time._'

"Hey are you two done day dreaming?" asked a very rude Robin, snapping Kitsune and Ms. Martian out of their mental conversation.

"Yes," was all Kitsune said before he leapt down the other side of the mountain and slid down its side with an impressive amount of balance but on his way down, he made sure to stab one of his kunai into the side of it. The rest of the trip remained relatively silent until both Kitsune and Superboy heard the sound of people walking several yards away.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked suddenly but, while he received a nod from Naruto, the others just gave him looks of confusion.

"Is this one of those "super hearing" things?" asked Kid Flash to which he gained a small glare from Kitsune but the mask only made it slightly more creepy because he couldn't actually see the glare.

"Robin has also seemed to have left us,' pointed out Kitsune and when they all looked to where the boy wonder had been they only found emptiness.

"I **hate** it when he does that!" yelled Kid Flash but while the speedster had no idea where Robin was, Kitsune knew precisely his location.

"He's moving around in the trees to get around the two groups. He isn't much of a team leader is he?" asked Kitsune.

"No," all three of them said at once.

"Alright then let's cut around the group and regroup with Robin and Aqualad on the other side," said Kitsune but was stopped by Kid Flash.

"Who put you in charge?" he asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" the Shinobi asked without even facing him.

"No."

"Then we sneak around and hurry before they discover we're here and try to kill us," said Kitsune before he continued walking just as gunshot rang out from where the two groups were supposed to meet.

"Um shouldn't we see what's going on?" asked Ms. Martian.

"Well your mission is to find out information about the factory so what happens outside of it doesn't really matter. Besides, I still have my own mission to attend to and, for what I have planned, you don't want to be located anywhere on the island," Kitsune said as he continued to walk while simply ignoring the gunshots and people screaming as they were being shot.

'Shouldn't we help them? People could be getting hurt,' though Ms. Martian through her still active mental link to Kitsune.

'If two of your enemies or even a single group of your enemies begin to fight each other would you allow them to weaken each other and slip by or draw all their attention to yourself? Besides these people are known criminals and psychopaths so what does it matter if they kill each other?' asked Kitsune making Ms. Martian consider what he had just said, after all he did have more experience than she did.

Once they regrouped with Aqualad and Robin, the entire group made their way to a cliff that overlooked the factory. Once there Robin and Kid Flash began their recon while Kitsune, Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Aqualad waited patiently for an answer as to what was down below.

"Well I've got everything recorded so let's call Batman and go home," said Robin as he put away his binoculars, which could also record several hours of footage.

"It's been fun but now it's time for me to level this place," said Kitsune as his cloak suddenly appeared back on his body in a poof of smoke making him look like he usually does.

"What is it you mean by that?" asked Aqualad.

"I'll show you but you might want to watch from you little ship," said Kitsune but he paused when he noticed all the men down below fled to a very large plane, completely full of whatever they were making, and just as they took off Kitsune's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Kitsune as he answered the phone.

"Kitsune I have news." said none other than Vandal on the other line.

"I'm busy with another job at the moment."

"Yes well I have just called to inform you that we will no longer require your services but seeing as you know who were are we can't allow you to live," said Vandal as Kitsune narrowed his eyes under his mask while also telling Ms. Martian to get their ship there now.

"Choose your next actions very carefully because you do **not** want me as an enemy." said Kitsune in a cold tone just as the Martian ship appeared above them.

"Goodbye Kitsune but worry not this will be a quick death for both yourself and those sidekicks that are currently with you. Have a good life Kitsune, well the two minutes you have left," said Vandal before the line went dead.

"We need to leave now."

Ok this chapter is longer than the last one so I hope you all can enjoy that and give me ideas for this story or it might run dry. So review!


	6. The Test

"You want to do what!" yelled a very angry Wonder woman as she sat at the main table, where the founders of the Justice League sat, with all the founders looking just as shocked as her.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Kitsune has agreed to help us in exchange for working with our support team instead of us directly. He has contacts in the underground that we don't, not to mention he has agreed to help us with our expenses if need be," explained Batman in a very professional tone.

"He's killed people for money and you what that around children?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I agree with her on this one, Kitsune has been known to kill his targets and, even if he does promise not to kill while working with us, how can we be sure he won't betray us if offered a large sum of money to do so?" asked Superman.

"None of you have worked with him personally like I have. While he may be willing to kill, once he commits to a job or gives his word then he will follow that to the death if need be. He is highly skilled, has abilities none of us has ever seen before, and is able to lead any team to success no matter the combination. In other words it would be a mistake not to accept his help when he is offering it," said Batman in a tone that said it was going to happen one way or another.

"Alright we'll give him a shot but we also want to be there when he arrives," said Superman while the others remained silent, trusting in the Man of Steel completely.

"I'll make the arrangements," was all Batman said before he exited the room and left the other members to discuss matters among themselves.

"So what do you guys think about bringing Kitsune in?" asked Superman and while they already knew Wonder Woman's place, he wanted to know what the others thought on the matter.

"B-man hasn't steered us wrong in the past so I say we give the guy at least a chance," was all Flash said as he propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't trust Kitsune but I'm willing to put that aside if it helps us," said Hal Jordan the second Green Lantern and a founded member of the Justice League.

"Same," said the fourth Green Lantern John Stewart.

"Reports from Batman show Kitsune has the necessary skills to help us if he wished but his willingness to kill may prove to be a problem in the future," said Red Tornado.

(Mount Justice several hours later)

Standing in the main area of Mount Justice was the founding members of the Justice League and the group of young heroes that they used for covert and shadow operations.

"Kitsune we're opening a Zeta-beam terminal near your location," said Batman as he punched in the override password to allow none Justice League member's access.

"You can always be trusted to do the correct thing Batman," said Kitsune in an almost taunting tone before light flared inside the Zeta-beam tunnel and a moment later Kitsune appeared in his usual attire. Kitsune could feel the watchful eyes of the Justice League watching his every movement for any signs of attack and while it would be fun to fight them, it would be a complete waste of time. With every step, he took the tension seemed to build all the way, up until he stood about one yard away from them and just stared.

"So this is where the magic happens… how quaint," Kitsune said as he slowly looked around the old lair of the Justice League.

"I want us to understand something before we go any further Kitsune," said the man of steel as he took a few steps forward so he was right in front of the masked Shinobi.

"My agreement isn't with you Superman and I don't discuss my terms the people who didn't accept my offer. Right now, my boss is Batman and Batman only so save your "These are the Rules!" speech for someone who would care. Oh and your invading my personal space and since you aren't female please take at least three steps back," said Kitsune while making motioning Superman away with his hand.

"You could at least show some respect but what do you expect from a man who kills for money," said Wonder Woman who once again made it obvious that she didn't want Kitsune anywhere near the younger heroes.

"This coming from a woman who was raised by a society that killed almost every single man who stepped on their little island just because your queen had a bad run in with a man? Not to mention this happened several hundred years ago, talk about holding a grudge," said Kitsune only for Wonder Woman to suddenly pick him up off the ground, with one hand, by his robe collar and glare dangerously at him.

"Don't you dare insult my mother like that," Wonder Woman snarled.

'You see how stupid some humans are Ms. Martian? She would judge me before even getting to know me and just by stating the cold truth she would attack me,' Kitsune thought through his, once again, open connection with the female Martian.

"Diana that's enough," said Batman

"You know I think I know why you are always so easy to anger _Diana_," said Kitsune while the Amazon put him down and began to walk back to her place beside the other founding members, all the while ignoring the Shinobi.

"Well at least things won't be boring around here anymore." said Kid Flash, trying to lighten the mood.

"So I have your word that you won't kill while working with us?" asked Batman, who wanted to hear the words come out of the Shinobi's mouth, but for a moment it, appeared as if he wasn't going to get an answer.

"You have my word that I won't kill anyone while working for you," said Kitsune while he gave them a dramatic bow.

"I want more than your word," demanded Superman.

"I don't care."

"Give them a demonstration," ordered Batman and since the dark knight was his boss at the moment he had to follow orders.

"What do you have in mind?" Kitsune asked while Wonder Woman continued to glare at him.

"A fight to prove you can get the job done," Batman suggested and just as those words left his mouth Wonder Woman stepped up to take him on.

"I'd be more than happy to pound some respect into him," she hissed out with venom in her voice.

"Do they really have to fight?" asked Ms. Martian not wanting to see supposed allies fight each other.

"Don't worry I won't damage her pride to bad," said Kitsune as he stepped onto a large circular pad that lit up the moment he stepped on it.

Kitsune turned to taunt Wonder Woman a little more only to suddenly bend almost completely backwards to dodge a kick aimed at his mid-section. Now bending in such a way for a normal person was impossible, considering they only had so many joints that could bend that way, but Kitsune was far from normal. After the first kick missed, Wonder Woman used her momentum to suddenly drop down and try to kick Kitsune's feet out from under him. Seeing what was about to happen, Kitsune placed his hands on the ground before flipping up into a perfect handstand.

"Are you going to fight back or just flip around?" asked Wonder Woman but Kitsune just flipped back onto his feet before doing the universal sign to "bring it" and Wonder Woman didn't disappoint.

While Wonder Woman threw punches, that could probably break several bones at once, Kitsune just weaved in and out of them. His main advantage was his superior speed, reaction time, and flexibility but he still knew the fight would be over **if** she could hit him. It was no mystery to the onlookers that Wonder Woman was angry but what they didn't know was that Kitsune could ended the entire fight without even so much as attacking her once. Finally, with one devastating punch that Kitsune wouldn't be able to maneuver around, he jumped back to the very edge of the circle and pulled out four kunai in each hand.

"Finally decided to fight back?" asked Wonder Woman but instead of throwing the Kunai at her, Kitsune instead threw two at the ceiling and two to the Amazon's sides.

"I'll give you this once chance before I embarrass you even more than I already have," said Kitsune who now stood completely still which would have been a mistake when fighting Wonder Woman.

"An Amazon never surrenders," said Wonder Woman with pride as she readied for her next attack.

"Your mamma teach you that?" asked Kitsune, which got his desired reaction out of Wonder Woman.

With a loud war cry, Diana charge Kitsune, who showed no signs of even attempting to dodge, and just when her fist was half an inch from connecting with his face it stopped completely. Kitsune grinned under his mask and, with a single twitch of his finger, Diana was dragged back by an invisible force before she was strung up in the air with her arms held out above her head and her legs spread out.

"Man that's so awesome," said Wally who no doubt believed Kitsune had some kind of ability to move things with his mind.

"What did you do to me? My strength is fading and I can't move," said Diana as she continued to struggle against whatever was holding her up in midair.

"Can you figure it out Batman?" asked Kitsune while the dark knight entered the glowing platform and circled Diana several times.

"A complex array of wires that you've been wrapping around her since the match first began. You used the kunai to help compensate for her weight while also using them to suspend her in midair. You also seem to be sending small electric charges through the wires to scramble her brain signals so she isn't able to concentrate her superior strength and escape," summarized Batman after a few moments of putting all the events that had happened over the last ten minutes together in his brilliant mind.

"Got it in one detective," said Kitsune while he released the wires connected to his fingers and allowed Wonder Woman to fall to the ground.

"Impressive." said Aqualad.

"I try, now if we're done with this show and tell then I'm going to get something to eat," said Kitsune before he walked away towards the smell of…burnt cookies?

"Oh no not my cookies again!"

Review and ideas if you have them.


	7. The Humility

Kitsune had many jobs over his life, ranging from assignations, trafficking, and protection but right now, all of those jobs seemed easy. After his little fight with Wonder Woman, he had dismissed himself to make some food, considering he hadn't eaten all day, and being the nice guy that he was, he ended up making food for all of the young superheroes. After than Ms. Martian, or as he later learned M'gann M'orzz or more simply Megan Morse, had all but begged him to help her cook. Kitsune, being the nice guy that he was, agreed without even considering the **Hell** he was about to go through and that's why he was currently in the kitchen with Megan, trying to bake a cake.

'Ok now that you've got the icing on I want you to move the teaspoon through the icing to make S-shaped swirls,' thought Kitsune, as he tried to wipe the icing off his mask that had gotten on it when helping Megan.

It was almost funny watching the Martian girl focus so much when making a cake but then again the last three somehow got burned and nearly caught the kitchen on fire. Because of this Kitsune kept a fire extinguisher on the counter just in case this cake spontaneously burst into flames. Finally, after five more minutes of intense concentration, Megan was able to finish decorating the cake without anything bad happening.

'Yes I did it!' Megan thought happily through their mental connection, as she threw her hands in the air but she somehow lost her grip on the teaspoon, which still had icing on it, and it soon found a new home on Kitsune's head.

'Yep you sure did,' thought Kitsune in a dull tone while pulling the teaspoon off of his head but it still left behind some of the yellow icing they had been using for the cake.

'Sorry,' Megan thought while looking down at the ground with a blush but Kitsune just sighed.

'Don't be M'gann, it comes off rather easily,' thought Kitsune, using her real name instead of her human name.

"Kitsune, Megan, report to the mission room for training with Black Canary in five minutes," said Red Tornado over the intercom.

"Looks like cake will have to wait till after training but at least I'll finally get to see your new teacher," Kitsune said as he patted a pouting Megan on the head.

"But what about my cake?" asked Megan, no doubt wanting to preserve her first successful cake that took her several tries to make.

"Put it in the fridge and we will have it later after training," said Kitsune as he helped her find a lid big enough to fit over the cake before placing it in the fridge.

'Um Kitsune are you ever going to show us your real face? I mean I understand if you don't want to,' Megan thought as they walked down one of the hallways that lead to the Mission room/Training room.

'Maybe one day M'gann but unlike other members of the league I have become so enveloped in being "Kitsune" that every time I take off my mask I feel like I'm really putting one on. It's almost as if the real me is "Kitsune" and the civilian me is just a mask I put on to blend in with others to be normal.' thought Kitsune as they rounded the corner only to see Kid Flash Judo flipped over Black Canaries shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you all got started without us," said Kitsune to announce their presence considering the others were to busy laughing at Kid Flash.

"You must be Kitsune, Batman told me that you'd be helping us for the time being and that I should make sure you keep up your deal with him," said Black Canary while rubbing her bandaged shoulder that was no doubt irritated when she flipped Kid Flash.

"Hm, so what happened while we weren't hear?" asked Kitsune.

"Kid Flash hit on the teacher and got served," said Robin.

"DUDE!"

"No he allowed be to dictate the terms of the fight," corrected Black Canary.

"Please, with my powers the fight is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time," said Superboy before he turned to walk away only for Kitsune to, somehow, appear right in front of him despite the fact that he had been across the room from the clone.

"You're being rude again and now you're going to spar with me," said Kitsune, in a tone that left no room for argument, before he walked past Superboy and towards the glowing platform that he had previously beaten Wonder Woman.

Superboy, not wanting to back down from a fight, joined Kitsune on the platform while Black Canary backed away to give them space. For a moment all Superboy did was glare at the Kitsune masked Shinobi before suddenly getting in a boxing stance. Meanwhile Kitsune just stood there showing no signs of being ready for Superboy's attack but when the devastating right punch came flying at him; Kitsune simply raised his hand and caught the fist as if it was nothing. Superboy only had a second to ponder how a normal teenager could catch one of **his** punches, without even budging an inch, before Kitsune seemingly lifted him up off the ground by his hand only to slam him back into the ground three times in a row. On the third time, Kitsune let go of Superboy's hand before kicking him roughly in the side, sending him back several yards into a wall.

"Do you really think you're that strong just because you're Superman's clone? A strong heart is needed in order to control a strong power. You lack that. As such, you can't control your power. By only gaining part of this power, you will destroy yourself in the not too distant future," said Kitsune as he turned around, and began to walk away, only for Superboy to suddenly leap at him in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.

In the time it took for most of them to blink, Kitsune had already turned around and jumped right at the incoming Kryptonian but what was strange was he hand his right arm outstretched. When they collided, not only did they stop immediately, but Kitsune's outstretched arm was digging right into Superboy's throat.

"Rariatto!" yelled Kitsune before he overpowered Superboy with pure bruit strength and sent him back into the wall he had just jumped from.

When the smoke cleared, from Superboy colliding with the wall, it reviled the Kryptonian slowly standing to his feet with the front of his shirt completely destroyed and his chest very bruised.

"So ready to learn?" asked Kitsune and after a moment of intense silence, Superboy slowly nodded with a more humble look on his face.

"That will have to wait; we have a mission for you. Five hours ago a new, menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, the attacker was capable of studying and duplicating any who fought against it. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, because our opponent ended up gaining even more of our abilities.

"One guy with the powers of the Justice League, now that sounds like a fun fight," commented Kitsune while the others looked at him as if he had a third head.

"It took eight Leaguers four hours do take down and take apart the android," said Batman.

"Wait you're telling me it was an android! Was it T.O. Morrow?" asked Robin hoping to any higher power that it wasn't.

"No, Red Tornado believes that's not the case,"

"The signature bares a resemblance to that of Professor Ivo," said Black Canary.

"Impossible, Professor Ivo is dead," said Kitsune who suddenly became very serious.

"Apparently not," said Batman.

"No you don't get it; I killed Ivo myself by shoving my hand through his chest. Whoever this is must have picked up his notes and made something that the late Professor was working on," said Kitsune while Batman glared at the young Shinobi.

"Anyway to make sure the situation stays neutralized we're sending the parts to two different facilities for study. We're also sending eight decoy trucks just in case anything happens or whoever built the android decided to recover it," said Batman.

"Well you heard him kids, let's get to work,"

Review and ideas if you have them.


	8. The Amazing Amazo

Kitsune had never been a big fan of motorcycles, or automobiles in general, so that's why he found himself riding in M'gann's Bio-ship while said Martian piloted them. Kitsune had stated that they should have one of the trucks, which carried the android part, followed by a cloaked ship just in case it was attacked by a flying target. Batman had agreed to this plan but only if Kitsune agreed to actually help and not just leave it to the young heroes or the Justice League.

'Do you see anything on the radar?' asked M'gann through their reestablished mental link that was split between just the two of them so the team down below wouldn't be distracted by their conversation.

'Nothing yet but that doesn't mean there isn't anything out there waiting for us,' thought Kitsune as he both watched the radar and stretched out with his own sensing abilities.

'So, um, how did you get your powers?' asked M'gann who was no doubt still timid about asking such questions when she was, been told that it could be an invasion of privacy.

'What brought this on?' asked Kitsune as he turned his chair to face her instead of the radar.

'Well Wally got his in an accident that he created, Kaldur learned his back in Atlantis, and I, like other Martians, are born with our abilities. So I was just wondering how you got yours," explained M'gann and after a moment of silence, Kitsune finally sighed before thinking back many years ago.

'You could say I was born with my power yet it was given to be at the same time. Where I come from everyone has the potential to do what I can do yet very few can survive unlocking that potential. I was one of the few that did survive the process but because of it, I had a very hard and painful life. Even among my own people, I am rare and even then, only nine of us existed at the time. Each country had at least one of the nine but every single one of us was, shunned because of it. People feared what we could do and, like with most mortals they hated what they feared. It takes training, years of it, to even get to half of the level I am currently at and I'd say that out of all nine of us, I was the strongest.' thought Kitsune as he used flashes from his own memory to show M'gann visual representations of what he meant while explaining it to her.

'I would be afraid to if I didn't know you were such a nice person,' admitted M'gann but just as Kitsune was about to think something back to her, several targets appeared on the radar seemingly out of thin air.

"Ten unknowns just appeared at each location and their targets seem to be the trucks. M'gann broadcast it to the others while I take a step outside and deal with these guys," said Kitsune as he suddenly stood up from his seat just as the floor in front of him opened up just above the armored truck.

"Oh great there monkeys, I hate monkeys," Kitsune seethed before he dropped right out of the Bio-ship and onto the armored truck currently being torn apart by robot monkeys.

'Everyone watch out our truck is being attacked' thought M'gann to the other members of Young Justice as she linked all of their minds using her own telepathy.

'We noticed!' thought Superboy as he smashed two of the robot monkeys together that were attacking his truck.

'How's your truck?' asked Robin.

'The trucks fine but I'm going to need a new robe,' thought Kitsune as he stabbed a kunai into one of the monkey's face, only for it to explode and nearly take of his hand in the process.

Several more of the strange robot monkeys continued to either attack Kitsune, to distract him, or cut their way into the armored truck with what seemed to be lasers coming out of their eyes. Kitsune continued to destroy them but sadly, one of them managed to bet the better of him and shot him right in the chest, which in turn sent him toppling over the side of the truck. It wasn't fun hitting the solid ground at close to seventy miles per hour and it was even less fun doing it while having metal teeth dig into your leg. So as many could imagine, Kitsune wasn't having any fun at all and while he could have smashed them all into dust, he figured he would let the young heroes do some of the work. After all, they didn't learn anything if he did all their fighting but he didn't what them to think he was holding back, so he had to do it as realistically as possible.

'Kitsune are you alright?' asked M'gann as the monkeys flew away with the half of the android they had been guarding.

'Besides my coat being shredded and my pride bruised, I'd say I'm fine," said Kitsune as he ripped off his destroyed robe to reveal he hadn't been wearing his armor at all and in fact he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing your armor?" asked M'gann, who couldn't help but admire his physical form, while Naruto gazed in the direction that those damn robot monkeys, flew off in.

"I only wear that when I'm in need of it, otherwise it hinders some of my movements and makes it harder to fight from the shadows," Kitsune stated.

'Guys our piece of the android was jacked. Is yours safe?' asked Robin.

'Yes however, if we use the tracking device, you placed in each one, they we should be able to find both the android and the creator.' Kitsune thought before whispering something to himself. "Plus if it really is Professor Ivo then I get to kill him again."

'Guy's you won't believe where the parts are converging. It's Gotham City of all places.' Robin said over their mental link while he looked at his holographic screen.

'You three get there fast as you can, M'gann and I will be there as fast as we can,' thought Kitsune as he and M'gann got back into the Bio-ship before it took off into the air, with the destination being Gotham City.

(Location: Open field just outside of Gotham)

"You know I wondered when you people would show up but to be honest I was expecting the Justice League, not their brats," said none other than Professor Ivo himself and standing behind him was the massive android, completely operational, ready to respond do its master.

Superboy narrowed his eyes dangerously, at the professor, before saying, "We'll be more than enough to take you and your tin can down for good!"

"Oh really? Amazo please deal with them. Perhaps if they die then their mentors will come looking for revenge," ordered Ivo as his massive android took several steps forward, so he was in front of his master, before activating its combat mode.

"Accessing: Flash," the android said and, with the speed of Flash, slammed right into Superboy while punching him several times in the face.

"Access: Red tornado," Amazo said just as Robin threw several exploding disks, only to have them sent right back at him before blowing up in his face.

"Access: Martian Manhunter," Amazo said before his arms seemed to lash out, and an almost impossible length, right at Kid Flash, sending him flying back right into Robin.

"Access: Superman,"

"Well this is boring. I thought your mentors would have at least taught you all something useful. Amazo terminate them quickly, so we can get back to work," ordered Ivo and just as the android took a single step forward, Kitsune seemed to come down out of thin air and land an ax kick right on Amazo's head.

"Tsūtenkyaku!" roared Kitsune and, even after Amazo's body crumpled to the ground, a large crater formed from the leftover power behind Kitsune's ax kick. Kitsune then back flipped away and landed next to the boys of Young Justice, who were picking themselves up off the ground.

"Did we make it on time?" asked Kitsune.

"A few minutes earlier would have been nice," responded Kid Flash but Kitsune just shrugged.

"What you going to do? Now Professor Ivo, I believe we have some unfinished business," said Kitsune as he glanced over at said professor who was trying to back away as fast as we could. Meanwhile Amazo picked himself up off the ground with a very large dent in its head and one of its eyes missing.

"Amazo forget the others! Target Kitsune and eliminate **now!**" ordered Ivo as he turned to run away.

"You guys go after the good doctor. Superboy would you care to help me rip this tin can to shreds?" asked Kitsune as the cloned Kryptonian grinned before standing shoulder to shoulder with Kitsune.

"I thought you'd never ask,"

Ok I suck at writing long drawn out fights so if you guys want to write it for me then I will make sure you get the credit. Now review or Ms. Martian will make you spend the rest of your days think you're an eight year old girl.


	9. The Cheshire

They say that when you're close to death that your life flashes right before your eyes but what if you've had such a long life that you can't even remember it all. For Kitsune it was like this, because he honestly couldn't remember the majority of his life. The earliest thing he could remember was waking up in some part of the east in the middle of a war zone. Body parts flying everywhere, as if it was going out of style and people being slaughtered left and right. It was a terrifying thing to suddenly be able to snap someone's neck the moment they attacked you but Kitsune did this and so much more. He slaughtered at least twenty people, with his bare hands, before his body collapsed for over taxation. Kitsune then woke up in a rundown hotel, and apparently, he had saved the owners wife so as payment they allowed him to stay.

Kitsune then spent the next several months helping to keep the hotel safe from the hell that raged just outside its wooden doors. In fact, it was one particular morning that came to Kitsune's mind as the light in his eyes slowly faded away. It was like every other day, with Kitsune at the bar drinking, but at some point a well feared man walked into the hotel/bar and began to make demands left and right.

(Flashback some years ago)

"_Where is he?! Where is the foreigner that killed my men?!_" yelled the tan skinned man as he barged into the hotel with several other men that wielded automatic weapons.

"_C-Can I h-help you sir?_" asked the owner of the hotel, and the husband of the woman Kitsune saved, as he eyed the trigger-happy men behind the angry leader.

"_You! You will tell me where the foreigner is!_" the man demanded as he pointed his own pistol at the hotel owner.

"Damn you're loud," said a blond haired teenager, who sat at the bar, as he took a sip of whatever was in his glass. The angry man seemed to narrow his eyes before marching right up to the blond teenager and put a gun to the back of his head.

"_It was you, wasn't it? You son of a whore!_" the man yelled but the blonde-haired person just took another drink as if he didn't have a gun to the back of his head.

"It's too early in the morning for this shit," he mumbled to himself but when the man saw the teenager wasn't paying attention, he shot the glass of alcohol just before the teen could pick it up again, he then roughly put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You keep that hand on my shoulder and you're going to lose it," commented the teenager, while the man never noticed a strange knife slide into the kid's hand.

"_I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully, for what you did to my men. You will learn that this country belongs to me and then you will beg for death,_" the man sneered only for the blond teenager to turn around and, in a blur, remove the man's hand before sitting back down to get another glass.

"_W-Why did you do that? What are you waiting for? Kiss him!_" yelled the man but that only seemed to make his men look at him strangely.

"_What?_" asked one of the men in confusion.

"_He's in shock. I think what he meant to say was, kill him,_" said the man in their language and, just when they raised their guns to shoot, the teenager dove behind the counter for cover.

Hundreds of bullets dug their way into the wood that made up the counter, and the wall behind it, but what the shooters didn't realize was that the teenager wasn't there anymore. Standing behind the furthers shooter was said teenager, with a curved knife in his hand, and a moment later the knife silently slit the man's throat. Before the body even hit the ground, the teenager grabbed the, now dead, man's weapon and shoot the rest of them dead. With all the attackers, accept for the leader, dead, the teenager casually walked up to the handless man. Grabbing a fist full of the man's hair, he proceeded to drag him out of the hotel and into the open street where a crowd of civilians had formed. The teen then dragged him to the middle of the street, right in the middle of the crowd, before letting him go.

"_He's all yours_," said the teen before the crowd swallowed the man like an angry animal. The man's screams for mercy could be heard for several minutes as the crowd took their time in beating him to death with anything and everything they could use as a weapon.

As the teenager walked back into the hotel, he seemed to miss another man but this man also looked to be a foreigner just like him.

"You certainly have a very interesting way in dealing with the criminals here," said the man but from the very first word that left his mouth, the teenager spun around with his blade ready.

"Not many people could sneak up on me….you want a drink?" asked the teen.

"No, thank you. I would however, like to offer you something you may be interested in," said the man as the teen put away his blade, before leaning over the bar and pulling out a bottle of whisky.

"Oh really, and what would you this offer be?" the teen asked as he took a large drink of whisky.

"A purpose. Yes in this small country you are a local hero that kills criminals but if you really want to make a difference then I offer you my hand of assistance," said the man as he sat down next to the blond teenager.

"What do you get out of it old man?"

"An ally in the fight against of evil and a possible successor to my organization. Right now you are nothing but a man but I could teach you to be so much more and all I ask is that you let me," said the man and after taking another drink, the blond answered.

"Eh why not?"

(End Flashback)

As Kitsune's vision cleared, from his walk down memory lane, he found himself in what appeared to be a very advanced medical room. Kitsune noticed several bandages wrapped around his chest and several machines hooked up to him in some way or another. Now Kitsune was never a big fan of hospitals in the first place so he did the only thing that came to him mind. He ripped the wires off himself and proceeded out of the room in nothing but a hospital gown. His internal clock told him it was just becoming night but there was only one thing that was on his mind. Where was his damn mask? After searching several random rooms, Kitsune finally found his gear and quickly put it on. Sadly he still didn't have his spare robe so he was forced to still go with no shirt.

'M'gann I am awake, where are you guys?' asked Kitsune, still hoping M'gann kept their mental connection up.

'In the mission room to greet our new teammate Artemis,' M'gann responded while sounding very happy that Kitsune was back on his feet.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Kitsune said to himself while he adjusted his Kitsune mask before fading into the shadows with a light chuckle.

In the mission room, everything was completely tense and very uncomfortable. Apparently, Speedy, now named Red Arrow, had arrived at the worst moment that he could have and had currently insulted Artemis in front of everyone. Artemis was a teenage girl of average height, with blond hair tied into a ponytail, white skin, and dressed similar to Green Arrow. She also had a mild temper that few people could survive unleashing.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow asked in an aggressive tone.

"Oh believe me, she can," said none other than Kitsune who was currently standing in the ceiling as if it was the very ground itself.

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary," said Batman as Kitsune dropped to the floor and landed in front of him.

"Your point?"

"You had a hand shoved through your chest," the dark knight continued.

"Not the first time its happened," said Kitsune before he suddenly raised his hand, just in time to catch an arrow shot at him by Artemis.

Kitsune turned to face the new prodigy of Green Arrow, only to have another arrow shot at him before he said, "We both know I can catch them better than you can shoot the Artemis. Or did you forget that after such a long time apart?"

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Kid Flash

"Of course, I trained both her and her sister for a while before leaving to continue some other work," explained Kitsune while completely ripping the identity Batman had created for the young archer to shreds.

"Yea then you left us to _his_ mercy like we didn't mean anything to you," Artemis hissed out.

"Any way onto the reason I'm here. Ever hear of a woman named Serling Roquette," said Red Arrow, who felt he had been forgotten in the midst of things.

"A Nano robotics genius in Star City that vanished two weeks ago," said Robin as he put up all the information on large holographic screens.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows and they already managed to get her to make a device for them," said Red Arrow while an image of the machine.

"Then I take it you already got her out?" asked Kitsune while handing the arrows back to Artemis, who snatched them with some hostility in her movements.

"Yes, however I wasn't able to destroy the machine she created and that's why I need your help. She created a device called the "Fog" that has the ability to eat through anything and everything. The Fog consists of billions of tiny robots that can transmit the code of whatever they eat, that includes computer data, defense programs, and top secrete programs just to name a few," explained Red Arrow.

"Well looks like we have a fun night planned. So kiddies what's say we go play bodyguard for a while?" asked Kitsune.

"Will your injuries jeopardize the mission?" asked Batman.

"Only if there is another Amazo running around, besides that I think I can handle some ninja. What do you think Artemis, you want to go play Ninja for a while just like old times?" asked Kitsune while Artemis grinned despite her earlier hostility towards her fellow blond.

"Oh yes,"

"Good, now where did you put her?" asked Kitsune, now directing his attention towards Red Arrow.

"A local computer lab,"

"Well if you're going to hide someone then a computer lab is the best place. No one ever wants to be there longer than needed," said Kitsune as he put his hands in his pockets and casually walked towards the Zeta-beam tube.

"Um who was that guy anyway?" asked Red Arrow.

"Someone you don't want to fight if you can help it," said Artemis as she walked past them to follow Kitsune, who appeared to have taught her sometime in the past.

(Location: Local computer lab)

"M'gann link us up so the Shadows can't cut us off," said Kitsune the moment they all arrived and set up a perimeter around the school, where the computer lab was located.

'Everyone online?' thought Ms. Martian.

'Oh man this is so weird,' Artemis thought.

'Great now I have to work will teenagers in my head. Could this get any worse?' Serling thought as she held her head in irritation.

'Artemis you run perimeter with Ms. Martian, Superboy, and Red Arrow. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and I will provide close proximity security,' thought Kitsune while he melded into the shadows that consumed the computer lab.

'Fate of the world here people!' Serling exclaimed.

'You are a very rude person Ms. Roquette and I don't like rude people. Just ask the others what happened when they were rude to me,' thought Kitsune as he kept constant watch on the other shadows in the room, just in case an attacker slipped the perimeter.

'Anyway, the virus won't be of much use if we can't find the weapon. Will you be able to track it?' asked Aqualad only for Serling to turn around and glare at him.

'The Fog isn't a weapon! It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can find it but I'd have to go online,' thought Serling in a very aggressive manner.

"When was the last time you were laid?" asked Kitsune aloud making the scientist blush but luckily, the shadows hid that from everyone accept Kitsune. It was also at that moment, Kitsune felt one of his perimeter devises get tripped by very fast movement that had the weight of a human.

'Everyone be on guard, we have an uninvited guest. Red Arrow is there anyone on perimeter?' asked Kitsune but he didn't get a response, in fact he couldn't even connect with anyone else in the room.

"Everyone, someone took out Ms. Martian so now we have to communicate the old fashion way," said Kitsune, just as a shuriken came flying through the air right towards the unsuspecting Serling. With inhuman speed, Kitsune intercepted the shuriken and caught it with relative ease he then dropped the small weapon to the ground.

"Well I never expected you of all people to help the heroes, Kitsune," said a none other than Cheshire as she stepped out of the shadows with a sai held in each hand.

"You know how it is, they tried to blow me up with a bomb so I'm going to skin them alive before poring salt on what remains of them while their still alive. Now did you kill the ones on perimeter?" asked Kitsune while the other heroes in the room got ready of a fight.

"Nope I just knocked them out but, seeing as I have some time to kill, I think I can play for a little," said Cheshire as she, lazily, tossed one of her sai to Kitsune who in turn tossed it back to her.

"I have my own," said Kitsune as two, twice as long, kunai appeared in each hand before he glanced at the others and said, "Protect her while I deal with Ms. Kitty over here."

"I'm so going to hurt you for that," said Cheshire before she pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground. As a large amount of smoke filled the room, Kitsune casually walked into the smoke where his deadly opponent was waiting for him. The moment he entered the smoke screen, he leaned his head to the side just in time to dodge the business end of Cheshire's sai. After dodging another swing, Kitsune spun around, with his kunai held out, and the next thing he heard was cloth being cut. Kitsune could also smell the smallest traces of blood, which meant he managed to scratch Cheshire and that meant the fight was over.

"Night, night Cheshire," Kitsune said before the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard threw the smoke. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a passed out Cheshire with a small cut on her arm.

"Wow I thought we would have to deal with her for the next twenty minutes or something," said Robin.

"Normally you would have but she made the mistake of taking me on one on one. I thought I taught her to never fight someone without having the advantage but at least we can hold her until Serling can finish finding her little toy. Now why don't you three go wake up out teammates so we can ditch this place," suggested Kitsune.

"We're in luck, I found the Fog, and it's on its way to Gotham city." said Serling with pride in her voice.

"Alright so now we can deal with this now instead of later," said Kitsune.

(Next morning: 6:00 A.M.)

"So let me get this straight, the people who have been hiring you for the last several years suddenly decided they don't need you anymore and try to blow you up with a bomb strong enough to destroy an island? Looks like they didn't use a big enough bomb," said Cheshire to Kitsune, who now had his spare robe on and sat across form her.

"Glad to see you're so concerned for my health but the whole reason I'm here at all is so I can talk to you before Batman. After all what would the League of Shadows do if they found out the Justice League had you?" asked Kitsune.

"So what you block out the cameras and allow me to escape while making it look like I did it myself?" asked Cheshire while grinning under her mask.

"No, I don't have access to the camera controls yet and Batman would suspect me if some footage went missing. So that leaves only one way for you to get the key," said Kitsune as Kitsune slowly lifted up his mask while doing the same to Cheshire.

"Oh does this mean we're going steady now?" asked Cheshire before the lights suddenly went out and a pair of warm lips connected with hers. The kiss quickly evolved into a heated French kiss and during that moment, a small object slipped into her mouth.

"Thirty seconds before the generator kicks back on," said Kitsune as he lied down on the floor to pretend as if Cheshire had attacked him.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

Review and give me your ideas if you have them.


	10. The Masks Come Off

Kitsune was never really one to believe in magic, mainly because he could already do amazing things with his own power, and yet here he stood, in front of a castle tower that had just appeared out of thin air. Apparently, a man named Kent Nelson, originally known as Dr. Fate, had been missing for almost three weeks and as such left the helmet of Dr. Fate unguarded. Originally, Red Tornado had planned to watch over the helmet but Wally decided he would volunteer the entire team to do it instead. So after Wally spent most of the trip saying how magic was fake, they finally arrived at where the tower was supposed to be. Kaldur managed to figure out just how to make to tower appear and so here, Kitsune stood with a confused look on his face, under his mask.

"Well that is one big damn tower," said Kitsune, stating the obvious before they all walked inside through the large wooden door. However, once inside the door seemed to vanish into thin air and Kitsune's sixth sense for danger suddenly flared to life.

"Um where did the door go?" asked Superboy before a transparent image of an elderly man appeared before the group of teenagers.

"Greetings, you've entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent," said the elderly man in a robotic like tone, as if it had be programed just for a greeting.

However, before Kitsune could state their actual purpose, Wally decided he wanted to impress M'gann by stepping forward and exclaiming, "We are true believers here to find Dr. Fate!" Moments later the ground beneath their feet crumbled away to reveal a very deep pit with lava at the bottom, ready to fry them alive without mercy. Kitsune, being the first to react, bounced off the walls before throwing several kunai unto the edges of the pit, several feet above the lava pit. Just when the others thought Kitsune was about to hit the lava, he seemed to just stop level with the kunai he had previously thrown.

"It's fine, I used my wires to make a net until we can figure a way out of this," said Kitsune, after the others landed on his net one way or the other.

"Nice going Wally, because you wanted to impress Megan, we all nearly died!" yelled Artemis as she trying to balance on the nearly invisible wire.

"Artemis yell at him later, M'gann and Kaldur won't be able to last at this level of heat," said Naruto as he removed his robe and handed it to the two heat sensitive members of the team.

"My robe has seals which always keep it at room temperature, so if you two share it should be enough to keep you stable until we get out of here. Now I'm going to see if I can find a way out of this pit," said Kitsune before he placed his foot flat up against the wall and began to walk up it. Sadly, once he got about half way up the pit, some kind of force field zapped him, making him fall all the way back down.

"Kitsune!" M'gann exclaimed before she reached out with her Psychokinesis and caught him just before he hit the rest of them on the net.

"Well it looks like we won't be getting out that way. Any ideas?" asked Kitsune as he placed his feet firmly on the incredibly strong wire.

"Wait a moment, Wally never answered the question!" said Kaldur before shouting, "We were sent here by Red Tornado to make sure the helmet of Dr. Fate was safe!"

With that, metal doors slid shut over the lava and Kitsune detached his wires. However, much to Kitsune's surprise, the metal that should have been smoldering hot was instead cool to the touch. Kitsune then glanced over at Artemis, who was glaring arrows at Wally, and with a deep sigh, he nodded to the blond archer. What followed next was Artemis punching wally right in the face, nearly breaking his nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" asked Wally while he held his now bleeding nose.

"For lying nearly getting us killed to impress a girl! You called yourself a "True Believe" and because of that we all nearly died!" Artemis yelled back.

"W-Wally you don't believe?" asked M'gann in a somewhat hurt tone.

"Fine! Fine, I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie!" Wally yelled, finally deciding to put it all out in the open.

"Then how does your science explain the things I can do?" asked Kitsune.

"Physical enhancements along with the ability to change the gravity around you," was Wally's response but Kitsune just shook his head.

"No, among my people everyone has the potential to do what I can do. In fact I knew someone that could pull down asteroids from space just because he had special eyes," stated Kitsune while he helped Kaldur find a way out of the pit.

"I also spent years studying at the Conservatory of Magic at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my Water-Bearers," said Aqualad.

"Dude have you ever heard of bio-electricity?" asked Wally as Artemis only became more and more irritated at the speedster.

"You're very closed minded for someone who can break the speed barrier in his sneaker," snapped Artemis but during this whole time Kitsune was starting to get a migraine and their arguing wasn't helping.

"Enough, how about instead of bickering like five year olds, you help us find a latch to get us out of here?" asked Kitsune in a chilled tone that everyone recognized as the no nonsense voice.

"Perhaps we should have a little faith?" asked Kaldur as he suddenly pulled up on a latch, that was supposed to block the lava, but instead of lava they found snow.

"Great snow," groaned Kitsune as he took his cloak back, so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"So Wally how do you explain this?" asked Artemis as they all jumped through the hatch into, what appeared to be, a snow covered mountain range.

"Ever heard of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension," was his answer.

"Do the two of you even know the meaning of the word "enough"?" asked Kitsune only to turn around and come face to face with a floating cane surrounded by a golden energy.

"Oh maybe it's his magic wand," said Wally and just when he was about to grab the cane, Kitsune's hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Ok! We get it that you don't believe in magic, and to be honest I could care less, but you trying to prove it wrong every five seconds is really starting to get on my nerves. Now you have two choices, one you keep it to yourself and we do the mission, or I duct tape your mouth shut and use my wire to tie you up before dragging you back to the HQ. Your choice," said Kitsune, but sadly, while he was talking, M'gann had walked over and placed her hand on the cane.

"Ah shit," cursed Kitsune before he lunged forward, at the now floating female Martian, and just as the cane was about to teleport away, Kitsune grabbed on, going with it.

Kitsune and M'gann soon appeared, in what looked to be, an area filled with never ending stairs. Kistune's trained ears then picked up the sound of talking and when he looked up he found the man that was once Dr. Fate being tortured by a man with a wand while a strange looking teenager, with a cat, watched. Thinking fast, Kitsune launched a kunai, with a wire attacked to it, right at the elderly man and after the man grabbed it, Kitsune pulled him across to M'gann and him.

"Quick in here!" yelled Kent as he used his own magic to break off the ropes binding him and open, what appeared to be, an elevator. Once inside an almost strained silence filled the small elevator.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," said Kent introducing himself in a polite manner.

"I'm Kitsune and this is M'gann," said Kitsune, who was finally happen to find a polite person for once.

"Well Kitsune, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystical power," said Kent while Kitsune just sighed, already feeling his migraine coming back.

"I know, while working for some previous employers I gathered a great deal of information on them. That little brat Klarion was one of them but he won't be for long. I plan on removing him from the equation very soon," hissed Kitsune as he remembered when they tried to blow him up with a bomb.

"Yes, well he's no pushover either, Klarion the Witch Boy is a real Lord of Chaos, the sworn enemy of a Lord of Order like Dr. Fate," explained Kent while he flipped open his Fog Watch and looked at the picture of his wife, as if to draw strength from her memory.

"Was she special to you?" asked M'gann when she saw the beautiful picture of Kent's wife.

"Yes, in fact if it wasn't for her I would have never stopped putting on the helmet of Dr. Fate. She managed to convince me that there was more to life than that helmet. Any who, if Klarion gets his hands on that helmet then he'll turn the world into his own personal playground and there won't be anything to stop him," said Kent as he closed his fog watch, just as the elevator doors opened to a room with a very large golden bell. Just as they reached the bell, a part of the ceiling opened up and Kaldur, Superboy, Artemis, and Wally seemed to just fall out of it.

"Friends of yours?" asked Kent before Kitsune tackled him to the ground just as a bolt of energy shot right at him. Once Kitsune was sure it was safe, he allowed Kent to stand up before hitting the bell with his cane. A moment later both Kitsune and Kent stepped into the glowing bell, followed closely by Klarion. Seconds later, they appeared, on what appeared to be, the very top of the tower and that led Kitsune to wonder why he didn't just walk up the tower when they had first arrived. Just as Kent was about to reach for the helmet, Klarion shot him right in the chest with a blast of white and red dark magic. The attack seemed to kill Kent in an instant but that also allowed Kitsune just enough time to appear before the Lord of Chaos and wrap his right hand around his neck.

"You slippery little shit, I got you now," said Kitsune as he backhanded the little cat with just enough force to knock it out, preventing Klarion from using any more of his magic for the time being.

"No no no! You won't stop me from getting that helmet!" Klarion screamed, just like a five year old, before Kitsune dragged him over to the very edge of the tower. Kitsune then held the witch boy out over the edge, making Klarion scream in fear.

"Klarion are you listening to me? (nod) Good now I want you to deliver a message to the rest of the Light. I want you to tell them that I'm coming and they had better be prepared because if they're not then I will then I will personally remove all of their heads and put them up on my wall. Do you understand?" asked Kitsune but now all Klarion could do was nod for some reason.

"Good now vanish like the coward you are," said Kitsune before the threw him over by his cat and a moment later, Klarion vanished faster than he thought he ever could.

"Now for the other reason I'm here," Kitsune said, out loud, to himself before he reached up and removed his mask. Kitsune then walked over to the floating golden helmet and slowly put it on his head. Normally the form of Dr. Fate would appear but instead Kitsune remained the same, just with a golden helmet on his head.

(Kitsune's mind)

"What is this? What dark magic could be strong enough to suppress me?" asked the floating helmet of Dr. Fate as complete darkness surrounded him.

"**Welcome Lord of Order to my inner mind,**" said a dark, and massive, figure from behind the helmet and when the helmet turned itself around, it saw a massive pair of strange completely purple eyes with six rings in it.

"You are not a Lord of Chaos yet you have the power to suppress me," said the helmet.

"**Yes and I also have the power to **_**corrupt**_** you,**" the massive figure said before the golden mask began to turn pitch black.

(Hours later: Mount Justice)

Kitsune stood, in his temporary quarters, with the helmet of Dr. Fate sitting on an almost completely empty shelf. While he didn't like the bright gold color he couldn't help but be impressed by the craftsmanship and the power that such a small object held. Any further thought on the matter was abruptly cut short by his cellphone suddenly going off.

"Hello?" asked Kitsune as he ran his hand over, his now mask free, face in an attempt to wipe away the exhaustion from his bright blue eyes.

"Kitsune it's me," said Cheshire on the other line.

"You know Batman is most likely monitoring any transmissions leaving or entering this place correct?" asked Kitsune.

"Yea but this is important. I need your help with a job."

"I gave my word that I wouldn't kill while working with the League," was Kitsune's response.

"No killing just information gathering and this time it's backed by the government so the League can't touch us if they intervene," explained Cheshire, making Kitsune think for a moment.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Kitsune.

"Gotham City oh and this time no wearing your mask, we're going to a very private party," said Cheshire while thinking about how she will finally be able to see Kitsune's real face but first he would have to agree.

"Alright I'll be there," Kitsune said before hanging up and walking out of his room. Sadly the moment his door opened, it revealed none other than Artemis standing there with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?" Kitsune asked but Artemis's serous eyes suddenly turned into mischievous ones.

"I'm going with you," was all she said.

"Do you have a dress?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Slightly shorter than the last one but the chapters are getting slightly longer. So Review and give me your ideas, also if you have any questions about the story then PM me and I will do my best to answer them.


	11. The Dance of Death

Everyone wears some type of mask, no matter whom or what you are, but there will always come a time when one must take off their mask. No matter how painful it is, the mask must come off eventually and what better time than a dance full of almost every drug lord, crime king pin, and high-end weapons dealer. It was at a time like this that Kitsune would have to fade away and Naruto Uzumaki to once again see the light of day, that he had been hiding from for many years. It was very nerve racking for Naruto to be out without being the mercenary "Kitsune" but at the same time it was a chance to peace his mind back together. However, it didn't help that almost every woman at the high-end party was practically ravaging him with their eyes, and even the dressed up Artemis found her eyes drawn to him.

Speaking of the blond archer, Naruto had never though he would see the rough and tough teenager get in a _dress_ of all things. Naruto could even tell, just by looking at it, that the dress cost more than a few hundred dollars but in his opinion, it was well worth the money. From the midnight black color of it to how well the silk melded against her skin almost as if it was crafted just for her. The small white silk flower, designed into the right shoulder of the dress, seemed to symbolize the small light, or even hope, that filled a dark world. Artemis had her long blond hair tied back in its usual ponytail but this time it was with a black ribbon instead of a usual band. For footwear, Artemis wore traditional black heals that made her almost as tall as Naruto himself but not quite.

Naruto had to force himself to take his eyes off Artemis, for fear she would catch his gaze and besides he was here for work not pleasure. Speaking of pleasure, Naruto then spotted Cheshire, or better known by her real name as Jade Nguyen, walking towards them in a similar dress as Artemis, accept Jade's was dark green and the small flow was black. What really surprised Naruto was the fact that when Jade tied back her hair, she looked like an older darker skinned version of Artemis. A fact of which Artemis noticed right away, as she all but dragged Naruto away from the other members of crime that filled the large ballroom.

"Kitsune please tell me you saw who I saw," said Artemis as she pinned Naruto up against a wall outside the ballroom where no one could see them.

"Artemis, my real name is Naruto Uzumaki and I need you to use it here, especially since some of the people that hired me before are also here," Naruto hissed out, as quietly as he could, while the door to the ballroom slowly opened and Jade slipped into the hallway without making a sound.

"Oh so that's your real name, Naruto Uzumaki," Jade said but the way in which she said his name sounded almost like a purr mixed in with a seductive tone.

"You have the nerve of showing your face to me after abandoning me!" screamed Artemis and just when she was about to march up to her older sister, to give her more than a piece of her mind, Naruto's hand and calming aura seemed to make it all flow away the moment he touched her shoulder.

"Artemis, she is the reason we are here in the first place. (Sigh) She is also the reason I convinced Batman and Green Arrow into letting you join the league when they would have said no," explained Naruto, who half expected Artemis to turn her aggression on him, but to his mild surprise she remained completely calm and relaxed.

"Explain," was all she could say and while it wasn't the best time for that sort of thing, Naruto couldn't think of any other time it could possibly happen without them going at each other.

"I'll explain it to her, Kitu- I mean Naruto, I need you to get a tracker on the organizer of the party. He's on the highest level but we need it on him to track him to our next location," explained Jade as she handed a small tracking devise to Naruto, who then nodded and reentered the ballroom.

Jade then turned back to her younger blond sister before stating the most obvious thing and possibly the most ridiculous, "Well I'm glad to see my little sister has grown up to be such a beautiful young woman,"

"Oh now you sound like mom," said Artemis, trying to also lighten the tense mood, to which both sister chuckled at how right she was.

"Artemis, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for leaving you in that house all those years ago. I was just so scared that _Lawrence_ would find me and if you were with me then I didn't know what he would do. So in the end I pushed you away all because of a stupid chance that something like that would happen. Now after all these years I keep thinking that I should have taken you with me," explained Jade while Artemis just listened.

"What did he mean when he said you were the reason Batman allowed me to join, even with our family history?" asked Artemis as the two sisters began casually walking down the hall to further distance themselves from anyone who might be listening.

"About two months ago I called in my remaining favor with him and my only request was that he makes sure you didn't end up like me. Me, an assassin who obeys a man that has lived longer than he should, and so he agreed without even thinking about it. I'm not sure how he did it or what favors he had to call in but I was so happy to see you become a hero instead of a criminal," said Jade.

"I-I don't know what to think really. I'm still angry that you left me there to wait for mom alone but at the same time if you hadn't then I wouldn't be the person I am today. Man I hate it when things get all complicated like this! Ok how about, when we're done with this job of yours we go back to my place and try our best to set things right between us," said Artemis who just wanted to find something to stop the rapid beating of her heart from all the mixed emotions she was feeling.

"So onto a happier note, do you still have a crush on Naruto?" asked Jade out of nowhere.

"W-w-what?!" Artemis nearly screamed, as she felt her face heat up faster than it should.

"Oh so you do! Do you still ask for him to run around the city while holding onto his back, like we did when we were young?" Jade asked while apparently being determined to embarrass her sister.

"Jade! So not cool!" Artemis hissed just as they heard faint footsteps approaching them from the direction of the ballroom.

"It appears that you two will no longer be trying to kill one another for the time being," said Naruto as he casually approached them, with a gracefulness that was almost inhuman.

"Indeed, in fact Artemis was just telling me how much she wanted to dance with you," said Jade, clearly setting her younger sister up and Naruto saw that clear as day.

"What? No I wasn't!" Artemis said but suddenly relaxed when Naruto's hand suddenly slipped around hers,

"I would be honored if you would dance with me," said Naruto before kissing the back of her hand. Naruto then led all three of them back into the ballroom, where a new song was playing, and pulled Artemis out onto the dance floor where plenty of others were as well.

As the next song began, everyone moved in almost perfect sink. It was slow at the beginning, with the violin being the most prominent of instruments, but soon the other instruments began to play as well, starting slowly and quickly escalating. Artemis couldn't help but be drawn to Naruto's, usually cold, eyes that were now twin pools of warmth that reached down into her very soul. She was so mesmerized that her body began to move on its own despite the fact that she had no idea how to dance in the first place. With each twist and turn, Artemis felt her heart beat faster and before long, she felt like another person was controlling her body while she watched in silent amazement. As the song slowly ended, both Naruto and Artemis had become the center of attention and even Jade was staring at them in slight aw. Finally, with a small bow both blonds returned to Jade, who was grinning like she just won the lottery.

"Since when could my little sister dance like that?" asked Jade while Artemis blushed, just like she did when her sister teased her as a child.

"Um well since now actually. To be honest I just let my body do what it wanted and went along with it," said Artemis, but their moment of peace was interrupted by the glass skylight suddenly being smashed from three well-armed men busting through it. As the crowed of wealthy men and women, that made their living in less honorable ways, screamed and panicked, Naruto and the two sisters silently made their way out of the room.

"I thought this was simple information gathering," said Naruto as they quickly walked down the hall, while keeping an eye out for any more armed men.

"It was, I have no idea who those people are but they're going to blow the plan if we don't deal with them," said Jade as they rounded a corner, only to come in contact with two more guards, but with lightning fast reflexes, Naruto launched two kunai, that he had in his sleeves, right at the two men. The sharp blades found their mark in their targets forehead but the three well trained guests continued as if nothing had happened.

"You know, I thought you would be freaking out that he just killed two people," Jade said to her sister as she quickly punched another man in his throat, completely snapping his windpipe.

"Did you forget who trained us when we were little?" asked Artemis before she dislocated a man's shoulder before knocking him out with a throat chop. After doing this both sisters turned to see, Naruto kick a man in his family jewels, which in turn allowed Naruto to stab his kunai through his mouth and into his brain.

"Come along ladies we have work to do," said Naruto as he moved them into an empty room and pulled out three scrolls. Once he unraveled the scrolls, three different kinds of equipment appeared but while the first was Jade's, the other two weren't the Kitsune or Artemis uniforms.

"Uh where's my bow?" asked Artemis as she picked up the strait edge sword and examined the rest of her tiger themed uniform.

"You and I are still considered part of the hero side, so if we're seen here there would be too many questions. So we're not going as Artemis and Kitsune, instead we'll being going as Tigress and Tobi," explained Naruto as he placed the orange mask, with a black fire like design stretching across the mask until it circles around the single right eyehole, on his face.

"Tobi?" asked Jade as she slipped out of her dress and into her Cheshire uniform, without even a hint of modesty for the two other people in the room.

"Trust me, the actual Tobi was very dangerous despite his name being ridiculous," said Naruto as he put on the black cloak and pulled the hood over his head.

"I still can't believe I asked to come along for this," said Artemis as she quickly changed out of her own dress before putting on the Tigress uniform.

"Artemis, if you have a problem with what we're about to be done then you are welcome to stay here. We're not forcing you to soil your hands for our sake," said Naruto, now Tobi, as his one visible eyes suddenly changed to glowing red with three markings around the iris.

"No I'll be fine, it's just it's been so long and I'm not sure I'm still as good as when you were training us," said Tigress as Cheshire placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry little sister; I've got your back."

"Well now if we're all ready, let's get to work," said Tobi before he phased through the ground almost like a ghost.

"Wish I could do that," said Cheshire, before she and Tigress exited the room and began taking out the guards in the hallways, sparing none of them from a quick death.

In the main ballroom, at least twenty men had it completely locked down but the one thing they weren't prepared for was a man who could walk through walls. This was proven correct when chains seemed to shoot out of the wall and wrap around one of the armed men, before dragging him back through the wall. To the others this sudden action reminded them of a demon dragging someone into the pits of hell and this was something Tobi would use to his advantage. As the, now nineteen, men slowly advanced on their comrades last position, the man in the back was suddenly pulled through the ground, just like the other was pulled through the wall.

"What the fuck us this?" asked one of the eighteen men as they frantically looked around for the _demon_.

"It's not polite to interrupt a party and I don't like impolite people," said Tobi, who was floating in the air above them, like a looming predator ready to swoop down to claim his next target.

"W-What are you some k-kind of hero?" asked one of the, supposed highly trained, men in a vain attempt to hide his fear.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Tobi as he tossed the severed heads, of his previous victims, at the man's feet.

"Oh God Frank! Kill this mother fucker!" the apparent leader yelled but just when they were about to shoot, Tobi seemed to just vanish.

"He's not the only one you have to worry about," said Cheshire before she lunged out of the shadows and dug her sai into one of the men's chest, leaving only seventeen of them left alive. Tobi then pulled Cheshire into the ground, before the others opened fire on her, just as Tigress dropped down from the ceiling and stabbed a man directly through his head and chest.

"You're mine." another man down.

"Peak-a-boo." another throat slit.

"Die." another down and yet the three killers still seemed to just vanish into thin air. One by one the, once threatening, squad of men fell to the three unknown killers, until there were only two left.

"Man let's just get the hell out of here!" the last solder said to his leader.

"No way, we're going to get payback for the guys!" said the leader as he to frantically searched around for any attack that might be coming his way. However, when he didn't hear he friends response, he turned to see if anything happened and what he found was a hand sticking through his friends chest.

"If you want revenge then be prepared to dig more than one grave. One for you and a lot for all of your dead friends," said Tobi in a deep, almost demonic, voice before he lunged at the man and pinned him up against the wall. Suddenly strange cracks appeared near the mouth area of the mask and it suddenly split open, revealing a large long tongue and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"**Time for lunch!**" Tobi said, this time in a demonic voice, before biting off the man's head and spraying blood everywhere.

"Well I'd say that was a job well done, especially that last part with biting off his head," said Cheshire before everything around them changed, to reveal a pile of nineteen unconscious men and Tobi throwing the leader on the pile.

"I thought so as well. However, we should leave before these people wake up from their own illusion I put them under," said Tobi before he wrapped his arms around both Tigress and Cheshire, and warped away.

(Gotham City: Home of Artemis)

Naruto, Jade, and Artemis all walked up to the small apartment, dressed in the outfits they had all worn to the ball, and each of them had a grin on their face. Mainly because they got to have fun and kick some ass, which were the same thing to them, all before exiting the ball with style.

"We've so got to do this again," said Jade as she hung her arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh yes, and maybe next time we could actually get to dance more," said Artemis just as they reached the door.

"Well little sister I should go, it's been fun seeing you again," said Jade as she turned to leave.

"J-Jade?" asked none other than Paula Crock, the mother of Artemis and Jade, from the now open door.

'Oh shit,' was the only thing that came to Jade's mind.

"Jade is that you?" asked Paula as she wheeled herself out the door and right up behind her eldest daughter.

With a deep sigh, Jade turned around and gave her best smile before saying, "Hi mom, it's been a while." and with that the half crippled Vietnamese woman pulled her daughter down into a tight hug. Sadly, when Artemis turned to make a comment to Naruto, the blond Shinobi had all but vanished once again.

"Thanks Naruto, for everything," Artemis whispered but it was heard by Paula and the reaction was instantaneous.

"Did you just say Naruto?"

Ok end of chapter 11 so fill free to review, give me your ideas, and PM me if you have any questions about the story!


	12. The Very Long Day

It had been a normal day, for once, for Kitsune but for some reason he felt it would become overly complicated. So in order to avoid anything major happening, he decided to take the day off, from being a super hero, and decided to take a protection job for some peace talks. Sadly, the person who had hired him for protection was Lex Luthor but a job is a job. So now, he stood on top of the building, where the peace talks would take place, and constantly scanned the crowd for any hidden dangers. What he was able to spot was Cheshire, of all people, appearing on top of a car with a rocket launcher of all things.

"I thought I remember teaching her how to kill people with stealth and not explosions?" Kitsune asked himself before he threw a single kunai at her and hit the rocket launcher with just enough force so the rocket would fly off into the sky.

Kitsune then leapt off the building just as Cheshire began to take down all the security guards, just leaving the two of them to fight. No words needed to be spoken between them because they both already knew the outcome of the fight. Therefore, Cheshire simply held up her hand in surrender, but seeing, as Kitsune was no fool, he simply walked up to her and knocked her out.

"I didn't know the League sent people in to be body guards," said none other than Red Arrow.

"I'm not a member of the League, well not today at least," was Kitsune's only response before Lex Luthor stepped out of his limo and revealed that he would be the intermediary between the two separate countries that were trying to come back together.

"You're protecting Lex Luthor of all people?" asked Red Arrow with a growl in his voice.

"Don't judge me like your better than me. I don't care who hires me to do what because all that matters to me is the job, and besides today I'm not a hero, just a body guard," said Kitsune just as Lex waved him over.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the man who has saved my own life several times over the years. Without him I dare say I still wouldn't be around to help these two countries come back together," said Lex as he put his hand on Kitsune's shoulder, while no doubt trying to get Kitsune's forgiveness for the whole bomb incident.

"Sir are you a member of the Justice League?" asked a reporter.

"I wasn't hired to answer questions," said Kitsune before he sunk into the ground, leaving several stunned reporters.

(One hour later: Police Station)

Kitsune currently found himself standing just outside of one caged Cheshire and he could not help but point out how calm she had been acting. They both knew that a simple prison cell couldn't hold her and yet here she was, slowly practicing his martial arts that he had taught her.

"Why haven't you escaped yet?" asked Kitsune, completely aware that Red Arrow was listening in from just outside the door.

"What makes you think I haven't tried? Maybe they have better security or perhaps I just wanted to get your attention. After all me shooting someone with a rocket launcher is bound to make the news," Cheshire said, without a care in the world and a smirk on her face.

"There are several ways to get my attention besides trying to kill the person I was hired to protect," said Kitsune as Cheshire reached through the bars and pulled him close, by the front of his robe.

"Oh but I love that fire in your eyes when you're on the job. So calm yet just a hair slip away from completely destroying your target, it sends shivers down my spine," said Cheshire as she lifted up the bottom of Kitsune's mask and their lips inched closer together. Sadly, just before they could kiss, an explosion sent Kitsune flying back and none other than Sportsmaster hung outside the hole in the wall.

"Ugh it had to be you," Cheshire hissed in a very clear amount of anger.

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl. Now are you coming or, would you rather I leave you here with your boyfriend?" asked Sportsmaster before he slid down the rope, followed closely by Cheshire. This was also around the time Red Arrow busted into the room and Kitsune ripped the steel doors off their hinges.

"If they get a second chance we may not be able to stop them, so let's get after them," said Kitsune before he ran and jumped clear out of the hole, onto the building across the street.

Sportsmaster was a famous assassin but even he knew he couldn't take on Kitsune in a strait fight and when he turned around, Kitsune's food connected with his face. The force of the kick was enough to break his nose and make him see stars, this also gave Kitsune enough time to roundhouse kick him off the building.

"I hope you can forgive me for trying to kill your father," Kitsune said as he turned to face Cheshire, who suddenly ran past him towards a helicopter. So with another sigh, Kitsune took off after her with Red Arrow close behind and shooting different kinds of arrows at the female assassin.

"You know, I like persistence but this is ridicules," Cheshire said as a sharp arrow came so close that it cut her uniform slightly.

"Then stop running," said Red Arrow as he shot a flash bang arrow right in front of her. However, just when the flash went off, Kitsune tackled Cheshire off the building before vanishing with her in his arms. The flash, on the other hand, had stunned Red Arrow, so he didn't see Kitsune help Cheshire escape and instead just figure he had lost them during his momentary blindness.

(Alleyway behind the peace talks)

"You know, if you just wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask," said Cheshire while Kitsune had her punned to the wall with his Shinobi wires.

"Maybe I just wanted you at my mercy, after all you did try to kill my client before I got paid," was Kitsune's response, deciding to play her game if just for a while.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" she inquired in a sarcastic manner.

"We both know you're not sorry but we also know Red Arrow will call in back up and you're down a partner," said Kitsune while he calmly pulled down his mask to reveal his face to her.

"That's not like you to betray a client during mid-contract, unless of course you're just using him for something," said Cheshire as the wires holding her loosened and she wrapped her arms around Kitsune's neck.

"That would be correct, I'm using him to get to the rest of his alleys just like I'm using the League. Now are you in or out?" asked Kitsune while Cheshire's finger traced one of his whisker marks.

"You get me out of the shadows and you can do _anything_ you want with me,"

(League of Shadows: temple)

"You know Kitsune, when I found you in that third world country all those years ago I saw the potential you held. However, you throwing Sportsmaster off a roof, and taking out my other agents, is really making it difficult to maintain my reputation," said Ra's Al Ghul as the ancient man stepped out of the shadows.

"Ra's I want you to release Cheshire into my care," said Kitsune as he to walked out of the shadows.

"She is very valuable to me Kitsune, just as you were many years ago as well," said Ra's knowing that Kitsune wouldn't ask for such a thing on a whim.

"And you have other assassins that can take her place. Besides if you give her to me then I will forgive you in the part you played of trying to kill me with a bomb," said Kitsune as he drew a kunai but at the same time, twenty members of the League of Shadows ran out and surrounded him.

"And the boy that is currently watching us?" asked Ra's as he looked up at Red Arrow's hiding spot.

"Won't remember a thing,"

"Very well, you may have her then but I want Cheshire to finish her mission first," said Ra's as an arrow went flying at him only to be intercepted by Kitsune.

"I knew the League shouldn't have trusted you," spat Red Arrow as he shot another Arrow at Kitsune but even that one was caught with relative ease.

"Blue Arrow," was all Kitsune said before Red Arrow passed out. Kitsune then simply placed his hand on the teenagers head before letting go and walking away.

"Even more skilled than when you left, apprentice."

(Peace Talks)

"Reunification is unthinkable! Our people no longer have anything in common!" yelled General Singh Manh Li.

"Now, now gentlemen this is simple filling for our true goal. Despite your differences, you still share apparition for many things, such as the wonderful Rhelasia tea ceremony," said Luthor as a dressed up Cheshire walked into the room pushing a teacart. Sadly, just as she got close enough, none other than Aqualad turned around with one of his Water-Bearers in his right hand.

"That's far enough, Cheshire," said Aqualad only for the assassin to push a button on the cart and shove it towards Aqualad.

Right when the cart was about to explode, Aqualad took all the water in the entire room and made a wall big enough to protect everyone from the explosion. Just before the flames could reach Cheshire, Kitsune, dressed as Tobi, appeared in the room, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Once the flames settled down, Aqualad allowed his water wall to collapse and he and Red Arrow stood ready for combat.

"Cheshire deal with Red Arrow while I deal with Aqualad," said Tobi, in his usual calm manner, as Aqualad turned the water around him into two swords.

"Ready for round three?" asked Cheshire as she pulled out her sai and Red Arrow shot at her.

"Sorry little girl but this job is mine now!" yelled Sportsmaster, who apparently survived his fall, as he jumped out of a helicopter with a few members from the League of Shadows.

"Cheshire let him fail from his ego, we are leaving," said Tobi as if he didn't even care that Sportsmaster even showed up at all. So without another word, both assassins left in a flash.

"Where is Kitsune when you need him?" Red Arrow said to himself.

(Home of Jade, Paula, and Artemis)

"You didn't have to walk me home Naruto, I'm a big girl after all," said Jade as she and Naruto stood just outside the door in civilian clothes.

"It would have been rude if I hadn't and I don't like rude people, so why would I in turn be rude?" questioned Naruto in a very intelligent manner.

"Hm good with kissing and great with manners, I think I might just keep you after all," said Jade before she pulled Naruto tender kiss, just as her mom opened the door the greet her.

"Jade please go inside," said Paula, leaving no room for argument, and once Jade was inside, Naruto and Paula just stared at each other.

"It's been a long time Paula," was all Naruto could even think of saying.

"That's it? That's all you have to say after almost thirty years?" asked Paula as her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Do you want an apology for what I did?" asked Naruto.

"I want to know why? Why did you what you did? Why are you here now? Why were you kissing my_ daughter_?" she asked in an almost frantic manner but Naruto remained completely calm and collected.

"It's because you would age and die Paula, while I stay just the way that I am. You would turn to dust in the time it takes me to even blink and I would be left alone once again. You were instead able to live your life the way you wished and gave birth to two very skilled daughters that are like younger versions of yourself. I couldn't allow you to blindly follow me until you eventually died," explained Naruto only for Paula to slap him right across the face.

"You selfish bastard, I would have followed you to the very ends of the earth if you had asked me to. I would have done anything you asked without a seconds hesitation and instead you leave me and only now, by chance, do I find you again! Will you leave Jade as you left me? Will you do the same to some other poor girl until the world is ash? Answer me damn it!" Paula yelled.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled back, finally losing his cool, before turning his back to her.

"I never wanted to leave you Paula, I never wanted to hurt you, and if I could I would chance all that but I can't. I can't change any of the mistakes I've made, no matter how much I may want to. I wish I could have stopped you from marrying that ass Lawrence, I wish I could have stopped you from losing your ability to walk, and I wish I could _die_ but I can't do any of those things!" yelled Naruto before he felt a Paula touch his back so gently that he wondered if it was his imagination.

"I-I'm sorry," Paula muttered.

"I should go," said Naruto but as he began to walk away Paula grabbed onto the back of his shirt and ended up being pulled out of her wheel chair. When Paula didn't feel the pain of hitting concrete, she opened her eyes and found that Naruto had turned around and caught her before she ever even hit the ground.

"Please, Naruto don't leave me again. Let me at least dream of what it would have been like with you," Paula all but begged him and Naruto couldn't refuse her in the state she was in.

"Alright, I'll show you what it would have been like up till now," said Naruto as he gently placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes so he could concentrate.

(Flash 1)

The light shown down at the sleeping form of a nineteen-year-old Paula Nguyen who lay in her bed with only a sheet to cover her otherwise naked form. She had just spent the best night of her life with the greatest person in her life. Paula's eyes slowly opened and she stretched out, to further wake herself up, but when she turned to where her love should by laying, she only found an empty space. Panic ensued and she raced to the living room, of her apartment, only to find it completely devoid of life. Slowly she sank to her knees, believing the most important man to her was gone, and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Paula why are you crying?" asked Naruto as he stood in the doorway, to their apartment, with a plastic bag in his right hand and a gallon of milk in his left.

"I-I thought you were gone," she said as she whipped the small amount of tears from her eyes and Naruto set his two items down on the ground before shutting the door and hugging the young Vietnamese girl.

"I promise I will never leave you Paula," Naruto whispered as warmly as he could but his eyes held only pain from the knowledge he held of the future.

(Flash 2)

Paula and Naruto sat in a very high-end restaurant, located in Tokyo Japan, and both of them were completely enjoying each other's presence. By now Paula was twenty years only, a full year since their first night together and neither of them had changed at all. In fact, they had only grown closer to each other and that night Naruto had something very important planed.

"Naruto I thought you said we should be laying low until they stop looking for us?" asked Paula in a confused tone.

"Yes but tonight is something very special," said Naruto, trying to hide his grin, as he paid for their bill and walked Paula out of the restaurant. They walked until Naruto led them to a park filled with nothing but Sakura trees and the only light they had was the full moon high above their heads.

"Ok Naruto, why are we out here?" asked Paula with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Oh it's simple really, I led us out here so I could have a romantic setting when I ask you to marry me," said Naruto in a very casual tone, in fact it was so casual that it took Paula a moment to realize what he had said.

"W-What?" was all she could ask before Naruto got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the box, it revealed a gold ring with, what looked to be, a very rare green diamond in the very center of it.

"Paula Nguyen would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Naruto but Paula's brain had practically shut down.

"YES!"

(Flash 3)

It had been nearly ten years since the day Naruto proposed and both of them had settled down to raise a family. They lived a quiet life in the land of Canada and had lived honest lives for some time. They had a three year old daughter, which they named Jade, and while she may share her mother's strong will she has her father's blue eyes and dark blond hair. Paula had given up her life as a criminal, along with Naruto, and now stayed home with her child while Naruto works in the local town at a food store. However, something felt wrong about that day for some reason and Naruto couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

"Mark I'm going to go home early today, do you mind covering my last hour?" asked Naruto as he began to clock out of his work.

"Yea and remind Paula that the families are getting together next Sunday and I've been craving some of her egg salad," said Mark making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Yea yea," said Naruto as he walked out the door and began his short run back to his house.

It was only when four police cars drove past him, in the direction of his house, did he quicken his pace until he was just a blur. When he arrived he found multiple fire trucks trying to put out the raging fire that had engulfed his family home. Panic filled his mind but just as he was about to rush into the house, one of his friends on the police force stopped him.

"Naruto don't it's too late!" the friend yelled as he tried to hold the blond Shinobi back.

"Let go of me damn it! My wife and child are in there!" Naruto yelled.

"It's too late Naruto, there gone!" he yelled back and in the end it took roughly ten men to hold Naruto back. However, if that wasn't bad enough, once Naruto began to look around for the cause of the fire, he found a large metal spear stabbed right into the side of a tree.

"Sportsmaster? Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster! SPORTSMASTER!" Naruto roared over and over as his eyes turned completely purple with six rings around the iris.

(End Flashes)

Naruto stared down at the much older version of Paula, who was in her bed passed out from the flashes, and he couldn't help the single tear that appeared in the corner of his eye

"I'm sorry Paula but I can't leave you like this," said Naruto as his hand reached out for her head, once again.

"Please forgive me."

I finally updated again! So as you can see I've revealed more of Naruto's past, which I will do every now and then, so yea. Now review, give me your ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	13. The Prison

Kitsune found himself meditating on top of, the not so secrete base called, Mount Justice but he wasn't doing this to simply pass the time. No, in fact he was currently gathering as much Natural chakra as he could, for the sole reason as to keep up his ability to use it at all. Sadly, over the years, he has been alive, Kitsune had found it much harder to gather Natural chakra, and it wasn't because he was slacking off in his training. Over the thousands of years he has been alive, Kitsune has witnessed humanity destroy major concentrations of nature and as such the Natural chakra on the earth has dropped considerably. So now, it takes more concentration to gather a large amount of it. That and the fact that he was near a large city didn't help at all but he had moderately gotten used to it over the years. However, he still had an amazing ability to sense every living thing around him, when using Natural chakra and he currently had someone trying to spy on him.

"Do you require something Artemis, or were you simply trying to spy on me as you once did as a child?" asked Kitsune, while never opening his eyes, and making Artemis pout because she had been caught.

"I'm not a child anymore," said Artemis as she climbed out of one of the trees that cluttered the mountain.

"I never insinuated that you were but you have yet to answer my question," Kitsune stated in a tone that said he expected an answer.

"Jade may not care about the history you and my mom have but I'm not as tolerant as her. I want to know how you know her," explained Artemis as she folded her arms much like a child would when they wanted something very badly and wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

"You could always ask you mother these questions, she would be more open with you than I will," said Kitsune while he pushed some Natural chakra into the ground around him and surprisingly the grass grew slightly greener that it already was.

"I tried but she keeps avoiding my questions every time I ask. So talk," Artemis all but demanded.

"It's very rude to demand things, especially of me, but seeing as it does involve your family I will simply request you bring something to drink and return I will give you your answers," Kitsune said and a moment later Artemis was walking back down the mountain, with the base's kitchen being her main target. Once she had left Kitsune smiled, slightly when he sensed another person arrive.

"So tell me Jade, was your sister correct about you not caring for you mother's and my history together?" asked Kitsune as Jade, dressed as Cheshire, walked out into the open while taking off her mask to reveal her beautiful face.

"It's true that I don't care what you two were in the past but I want to know of your past so I might as well start there. Is that a problem?" asked Jade as she sat down in front of Kitsune, without even waiting for his answer.

"Apparently not but perhaps I should ask Artemis to get another cut so we can all have a drink together. I trust you still remember you manners when drinking with me, or do I need to reteach you such things after working alongside ill-mannered people?" asked Kitsune as he allowed the rest of the Natural chakra to leave his body and flow back into the earth, where it belonged.

"I've kept up my practice and if I remember correctly, you must take of your mask as to not offend your guests," Jade said in an almost teasing tone but Kitsune calmly reached up and removed his Kitsune mask, so he would once again become Naruto.

"Tell me Jade, how is Paula feeling lately? It has been several days since our reunion and I worry for her health," said Naruto and while he may have other reasons for asking such a question, he wasn't going to reveal them to Jade at the moment.

"She's been tired lately and has been trying to hide the pain she feels in her back but even a blind man could see there was something going on with her. She even winced when a pan hit her knee and she hasn't been able to feel anything in her legs since her incident," Jade explained as she slowly inched forward, no doubt wanting to become more intimate with Naruto, but with Artemis returning there wasn't time for such games.

"Artemis is almost back, with our drinks, and it would not be wise to do such things in front of her at this moment. She could interpret it incorrectly and that would cause her to paint the wrong picture of me, which could affect how we operate under fighting conditions," explained Naruto and, with a small put, Jade leaned back.

"Jade what are you doing here, or better yet, how did you get here?" asked Artemis while she held a tray with two glasses of water.

"What I can't visit my little sister at her friends base were everyone knows you are?" asked Jade with a teasing grin.

"Ha! I knew you wanted to know but wanted to act like a tuff girl and play it off like you didn't really care," said Artemis in a victorious tone.

"Please, like I told Naruto, I'm only interested in his past so this is killing two birds with one stone," stated Jade as she swiped her sister water before she could even take a drink.

"Hey that was mine!" Artemis yelled as her sister drank all the water before she could get it back.

"_Sigh_…Here, you and I will share," said Naruto as he handed his glass to his fellow blond.

"At least someone here is kind," said Artemis while shooting a glare at her sister.

"Can we get to the topic at hand please?" asked Jade, who was getting irritated from waiting, while Naruto closed his eyes as if to remember his past.

"As you both know I hind nothing and all you need is the right questions to get the answers you desire out of me. So begin when you are ready and I will answer," Naruto said.

"Ok, when were you born?" asked Jade, wanting to start out with something simple.

"October 10th."

"My turn, how do you know our mom?" asked Artemis.

"I trained her, just as I trained you two, ever since she was five years old. She was an orphan and I saw the potential in her, so I took her from the orphanage, raised her, trained her, and cared for her until she was able to take care of herself," answered Naruto.

"Are you a natural blond?" asked Jade.

"The last time I checked, yes." was Naruto's answer.

"Why did you leave mom?" asked Artemis.

"I was becoming too attached, she wanted me to be with her forever, but I knew that wouldn't be possible. Therefore, on her eighteenth birthday, I left after spending one last day with her. So, to put it simply, she fell in love with me when she didn't even know what I was or why that wouldn't be possible at that time," said Naruto with deep sadness in his voice, showing he really did care for Paula.

"If you knew mom all the way back then, then how are you still so young? Are you immortal or something?" Jade asked, actually wanting to know what he was, if he wasn't human.

"If you're thinking that I'm some sort of alien then that's not the case. I am, in fact, one hundred percent human but not like humans are now. When I was roughly, your age there was a battle that would decide the fate of the entire world and during that battle; I had to make the biggest sacrifice out of everyone. I had to give up the ability to ever die by any means. I had a being placed inside my body that made me immortal, in every sense of the word, and as such, I can never be with a normal human. To me that precious person would die in the time it takes me to blink," explained Naruto as he recalled what little memory he had of that day all those years ago.

"What could have been so powerful that you would have to sacrifice such a thing as the ability to die?" asked Artemis while Naruto took a drink of water.

"The creature was called Jubi and it was by far the most dangerous creature to ever be born on this planet. I witnessed it block some of our most powerful attacks with its finger and destroy an entire country with a single attack. I later learned that all this power was unfocussed and just random but once a mad man became what I am today, he showed just how devastating it really was. In the end, I was able to strip the Jubi from him and at the same time place it inside myself. The taking of such a massive amount of power completely eradicated almost every living being on the planet. What humans that survived soon forgot about the way they once lived and soon enough the world ended up the way it is now," Naruto explained before taking a rather large drink of water, to prevent his throat from becoming dry.

"So this creature is still inside you?" asked Jade.

"No not any more, in its last attempt at escape, it activated a failsafe in the seal I used so instead of it simply being sealed inside me, my mind over took its body, and I practically became the very monster that killed millions. It took time but I eventually returned to my original form and now here I am. I am the soul and mind of Naruto Uzumaki in the body of a being that could destroy this entire planet five times over in only an hour." said Naruto and as if to demonstrate, he formed a black ball, our of nothing, in his right hand.

"Well if you could use this creature's power then why don't you simply make the person, you hold dear, immortal like yourself?" asked Artemis, trying to comprehend living for such a long time and still remembering all of these things.

"Because I had to learn how to control this power that I have. I received none of the monsters memories, so I have spent all these years mastering its power one by one. I'm close to mastering every single one of its powers but it has taken me all this time to do so. So yes I could make someone immortal but once I did, I wouldn't be able to undo it. They would be forced to live through this hell along with me for the rest of eternity and beyond," said Naruto but then he sensed someone else approaching.

"Jade you need to leave, I sense Aqualad approaching and it would be best if you weren't here," said Naruto as he quickly placed his mask back on and by the time he turned, Jade was gone without a trace.

"Kitsune, Artemis we have a situation," said Aqualad and the look in his eyes didn't sit well with Kitsune for some reason.

(Mount Justice: Mission room)

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You sent a temperamental clone of Superman and a Martian that has trouble adapting to normal Earth Society, into a prison where we throw most of your super villains. You should have just sent me in with Ms. Martian because I already have a reputation among most of the inmates," said Kitsune.

"You were on vacation," was all Batman said in return.

"Just send me in so I can get them out," said Kitsune while his right eye was twitching in mild annoyance.

"It won't be easy getting you in and if there cover is blown then you could be compromised as well," warned Batman but he knew that wouldn't stop Kitsune from getting his job done.

"If I go in as a member of the team then yes I will be compromised. However, if I go in as Kitsune the assassin then my reputation will still be intact and I would be able to move around freely," explained Kitsune.

"Alright you have a go but if you're not out in five hours then we're coming in by force," said Batman and with a nod, Kitsune left to prepare.

"Oh and I want to take a friend of mine along with me," said Kitsune.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like who it is?" asked Batman with a glare.

"Because you most likely won't."

(Belle Reve Federal Prison)

Kitsune knew Belle Reve Federal Prison was no place to joke about but here he was practically laughing at its most obvious escape route. It was actually really funny considering it was the air ducts and one would think that would be the first place they close off. However, the collar around their necks were supposed to keep them in line, and keep their powers at bay, but considering that was impossible in his case, his collar was just for show. Now as for his friend, which turned out to be Cheshire of all people, her collar was also just for show. However, that still didn't make her happy about the situation.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," said Cheshire while sending a glare at Kitsune, who just shrugged it off.

"You just have to help with this one little mission and Batman has agreed to let you come to the cave whenever you want," said Kitsune as if they weren't about to enter the most securely guarded prison in the world.

"And how did you manage to convince him of that in the first place? Not that I'm complaining, but he doesn't seem like a guy to just allow a known criminal around children."

"Let's just say I can be convincing and leave it at that. Now do you know who to look for and what to do when we find our targets?" asked Kitsune as the armored truck pulled into the prison.

"Yea, I've done this sort of thing before and I know how to be stealthy if you must know."

"You're the one that used a rocket launcher just to get my attention."

"Oh you just won't let that go will you?" asked Cheshire and, just before the truck pulled to a stop, Kitsune leaned forward and stole a kiss just before the doors opened.

"Have funny neko,"

Review, Ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	14. AN

just a heads up, Son of Krypton is back up fall all of you that wanted to know.


	15. The Truth Wont Set You Free

Prison was not a place one wanted to go, no matter who you are, and few volunteered to go. In a normal prison, all you had to do is know who to respect and hope for the best but in a prison full of super villains; you had so much more to worry about. For instance, Kitsune had been forced to not wear his mask and that would mean every villain would know what he looks like. However, his reputation would gain him the respect of the big fish and he could always use violence on anyone who was _rude_ to him. Luckily, Kitsune got there just as the inmates were out for free time so it would be much easier for him to find Superboy.

"Well gentlemen it's been fun walking down the halls with you, now remove my restraints," said Kitsune, to the two guards escorting him, just as they entered the large open area where numerous villains were doing various things to occupy their time.

"Don't push it trash, you're just lucky the Justice League lets scum like you live. Especially with your reputation," spat one of the guards as he unlocked Kitsune's shackles before turning around and walking away.

"Hey get a load of the fresh meat," said Professor Ojo of all people.

"Leave him be Ojo, didn't you learn anything from the other kid?" asked Brick.

"Yea but this guy is a nobody. Besides he's probably like Riddler and has no powers so no worries," said Ojo as he walked towards Kitsune, who was leaning up against the glass that separated them from the female side. On the other side of the glass, using sign language, was Cheshire talking to Kitsune and letting him know that she found M'gann.

"Hey squirt, come here I want to talk to you," said Ojo but Kitsune didn't even acknowledge that he was even there.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Ojo yelled as he made a grab for Kitsune, but the next thing he knew, Kitsune slammed him up against the glass with his hand around his throat.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation and you're interrupting. That is very rude," Kitsune hissed out before slamming his knee into Ojo's stomach and let him fall to the ground.

"Boy, that was not wise," said Brick in an irritated tone but Kitsune just ignored him.

"Brick, leave him be. It's not wise to anger the Kitsune," said Icicle Sr. and immediately almost every villain took a step back with a look of surprise on their face.

"This little squirt is the Kitsune? No way am I going to believe a load of horse shit like that!" said Brick before he ran at Kitsune and took a swing at him. However, Kitsune simply moved to the side allowing the large fist to glide past his head and connect with the thick sheet of glass between him and Cheshire. Kitsune then spun around, with a chakra infused leg, and planted his leg in Brick's stomach. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Kitsune slammed a chakra infused fist right into Brick's face, sending the large man across the room.

"Does anyone else wish to interrupt my conversation?" asked Kitsune and while his voice was calm, they all understood the underlining message that he was trying to get across.

"_Jade find out as much information from Ms. Martian as you can while I continue to search for Superboy,_" Naruto said, using sign language, before walking away from the window to begin his search for the clone of Superman.

It was rather annoying that all the villains backed away from him every time he went to ask them a question, so that left only one group of people that would give him the answers he needs. That's the reason he was now standing in front of Icicle Sr. and his little group of top dog friends, which included Mr. Freeze, Icicle Sr., and Captain Cold. He was however, stopped by a very large creature that a normal person might mistake for Big-foot.

"In this little slice of hell we call home there are two kinds of people, inmates, and convicts. A convict follows a certain code, and know when to show the proper respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man, does the guards dirty work, and brings shame to the game. So my friend, which are you going to be?" asked Icicle Sr. as he gave Kitsune a challenging stare and was met with one it return.

"Me? I'm just passing through, but you can give me some information," countered Kitsune in a cool tone.

"This is a give and get place, so if you want something you have to give me something," said Sr.

"Trust me, you don't want to get what I give. Now tell me, where is Tommy Terror?"

(Solitary Confinement Wing)

When Kitsune had learned that someone had found out that Tommy Terror was really Superboy, he had nearly nuked the entire place. All this time riding to the prison, revealing what he looked like to almost every villain, and wasting all this time had apparently all been for nothing. The Justice League would have found out sooner or later, and gotten him out, so there was really no point in getting both Cheshire and himself arrested. Moreover, their reputation on the outside would be hurt because they had never been arrested before; well they had never stayed arrested for long. So to vent his frustration, Kitsune broke Mammoth's arm after he had dislocated it and now he was sent to the same place they sent Superboy.

"First day here and already causing trouble? Man Warden Strange is going to have a field day with you," said one of the guards escorting him to Solitary Confinement but what they didn't know was the Kitsune they were escorting was nothing more than a Genjutsu. All the while, Kitsune made his way towards the female side of the prison to retrieve Cheshire and M'gann before coming back to get Superboy. So, Kitsune snagged a security guard badge, so the automated security system wouldn't see him, and had finally arrived at the female wing.

"Now what would be the best way to get in without the guards noticing? Oh yea everything around here is run by electricity," said Kitsune as he placed his hand on the control panel before using lightning chakra to cut out every camera in the women's area. Kitsune then opened the security doors but closed them right behind him, just so the villains couldn't escape and alert everyone as to what was going on. The looks Kitsune got on the other side nearly made him laugh, mainly because everyone in the room was staring at him as if they had never seen a male before.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Killer Frost, being the first of all the women to speak.

"The door, like anyone else," said Kitsune's answer before he casually walked through the crowd of women and towards Cheshire.

"Cheshire we're leaving, this entire thing is a waste of time. Grab the girl," said Kitsune, but when he turned around, he saw almost every woman there surrounding him.

"If you're breaking out then you're taking us with you," demanded Frost but a second later they all felt a suffocating force envelop the room.

"Did you know that beings in the presence of stronger beings feel a fear that they can't seem to control? For instance, the fear you are all feeling right now is your base instincts demanding that you flee from my very sight no matter what your mind may tell you to do. This only happens when the stronger being is so overwhelmingly powerful that you believe them to be a _God_ compared to yourself. Tell me, does it hurt?" asked Kitsune as he gently cupped Frost's chin and lifted it so she was forced to make eye contact with him.

"K-Kitsune s-stop," said Cheshire, who was also being effected by the over powering aura, and those two words seemed to reach this more sadistic version of Kitsune.

"Come, we're leaving," said Kitsune, as the aura was lifted, but moments later the entire prison suddenly went into lock down and that made Kitsune frown.

"Great, someone found us out," cursed Kitsune but his attention was drawn to Frost, who was slowly raising he hand to speak.

"I-I know w-what's has happened," the ice girl stammered out, still frightened of Kitsune.

"Then tell me… **now.**"

"We had a-a plan to escape a-and it was meant t-to happen around this t-time," Frost whispered as if afraid he would turn his anger on her but when a warm hand fell on her shoulder, she nearly melted. When she met Kitsune's eyes, again, they had changed from bright blue to completely purple with six rings and they now had a three tomoe around each ring.

"Then you will assist us in our escape."

So after leaving the women's wing, once again closing the doors behind the, Kitsune, Cheshire, M'gann, and Frost all made their way back to Solitary confinement. Along the way they ran into several guards but Kitsune just had Frost freeze them just enough so they wouldn't be a bother but not enough to kill them. Just as Kitsune had said, Frost was doing everything in her power to prove she was useful, because a prey would do anything to keep a predator from killing it in the most painful way possible. Even Cheshire and M'gann were doing the same, mainly because Kitsune had yet to even bother learning how to direct his, fear-inducing, aura at a specific person.

"M'gann please contact Superboy and inform him we will be retrieving him within the next three minutes and thirty second," said Kitsune but a moment later, an entire squad of armed guards swarmed into the hall and formed a blockade.

"R-Right," said M'gann before she focused on Superboy's mind and formed a connection.

"I'll take care of these chumps," said Frost and, with a nod from Kitsune, she proceeded to send a blast of ice at the guards, freezing them all the way up to their heads.

"Worry not gentlemen, you shall not die from being frozen so you need not worry. Now would one of you kindly inform me as to the location of the front gate from our current position?" asked Kitsune but one of the guards just glared at him.

"Fuck you!" spat on of the guards, only for Frost to backhand him, which both froze the side of his face and left a red mark.

"Tsk tsk tsk, there are much simpler ways to gather information," said Kitsune as he placed his hand on the guards head and shifted through his memories. Kitsune then erased the man's memory of the last few minutes and replaced it with ones of Mr. Freeze escaping and doing this to them.

"Ah, our exit is down the hall, to the left, down two more halls, make a left, and finally make another left. Come we mustn't waist any more time retrieving Superboy," ordered Kitsune before they continued down the hall to where Superboy was being held. Once they got down the hall, Kitsune told frost to freeze the door and a moment later, Superboy was standing in the hall.

"So I take it this isn't part of the plan?" asked Superboy who suddenly felt on edge around Kitsune.

"Well that depends, if it's Batman's plan you're referring to then no. However, this is all going according to my plan," said Kitsune as he motioned his little group to follow him towards the exit.

"And we're taking Killer Frost with us because?" asked Superboy.

"Because she is currently useful and if the League doesn't like it then they can bite me. Not only have they wasted my time, but also they have constantly underestimated our little team. Now I may not like being with a bunch of kids wanting to be like their mentors but I like wasting time even less," said Kitsune as he glared at guards, making them freeze in fear before their brains shut down from too much fear.

Kitsune then walked over to the control panel, for the large doors, and after entering the code, the door swung open. There were met by all the founding members of the Justice League and none of them looked to happy.

"You we're supposed to find them and wait for orders, not break out of prison and practically destroy it from the inside out," said Batman, only for Kitsune to walk right up to the dark knight and get right in his face.

"Don't bullshit me, you and I both know I was never supposed to leave the prison and this mission was just a way to stall me until you could create a collar able to block out my own powers. While I admire the plan and the fact that you would throw both Superboy and Ms. Martian to the wolves, that doesn't change the fact that you have pissed me, off. Now there are two ways we can do this, one being you let us pass or two, I show you why the Light made me there go to man before trying to end me themselves," challenged Kitsune but the response he got was all the founding members getting ready to attack him.

"You're too much of a threat to allow you to go around unchecked," said Batman but instead of Kitsune, attacking it was none other than Ms. Martian herself.

"I'm tired of all these lies! I'm tired of being used like a tool! I'm tired of people hurting my friends!" Ms. Martian screamed as she sent out a wave of telepathic that somehow managed to shut down all the founding members of the Justice League, even Martian Manhunter. This sudden outburst of emotion and power also seemed to put too much strain on the young Martian girl and moments later, she passed out.

"We don't know how long they will stay down. We need to get the rest of the team and find a place where they can't find us," said Kitsune as he picked up Ms. Martian and the group made a break for it.

(Mount Justice: 1 hour later)

"No no no! There's no way they would do that without a reason!" yelled Robin the moment he heard what the Justice League did to both Kitsune and his two friends.

"I am also finding in difficult to believe and yet M'gann has showed us the evidence herself. I do not believe it wise to remain here any longer," said Kaldur while Kitsune, who was back in his normal uniform, nodded in agreement.

"Can you guys even hear what you're saying? These people trained us themselves and then they suddenly decide to just use us? There has got to be an explanation for all of this," said Wally only for Kaldur to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I too find this hard to take in and I do believe something has happened to our mentors. However, for the time being we must evade them at all costs or run the risk of being exposed to whatever has made them act this way," explained Kaldur, just as the Zeta-Beam terminal turned on and a flash of light shot into the cave. Out of the terminal stepped none other than Red Arrow, and sticking on of his shoulder was an arrow that looked to belong to Green Arrow.

"Roy!" Robin yelled as he rushed over to his friend, just as the red archer collapsed onto the ground.

"I-I was attacked b-by Green Arrow, we have t-to get out of here," the wounded archer choked out.

"I know a place we can go where they won't be able to find us, but we can't get there by Zeta-Beam. M'gann do you have enough strength to fly your Bio-ship?" asked Kitsune but M'gann just shook her head.

"No but I can set it to manual and have one of you fly it,"

(Watch Tower: Same time)

"Have you found them yet Batman?" asked Superman as he walked up to one of his oldest friends.

"No, and I'm still trying to figure out why they attacked us here of all places? Their actions were off and not one of them hesitated to try to take us down for good. Do you have any ideas why they would do this?" asked Batman and out from behind Superman stepped the masked Shinobi, Kitsune.

"None," was all the masked Shinobi said.

"What are we going to do Batman? They know how we operate and know where we would look for them," said Superman but Batman took a moment to form and idea.

"Kitsune, they know you least and don't know how you operate. I want you to find them and immobilize them only, and then we can figure out what made them attack us," ordered Batman.

"Right, I'll start at the cave and track them from there,"

(Several hours later: Underground Cave)

It was here we find the unmasked Kitsune sitting on a throne made of stone and with a bored look on his face. The rest of Young Justice were in several rooms, built into the cave, and were fast asleep at this point. Well all of them accept for Cheshire, who was currently kneeling in front of Naruto with her head low.

"Even thing is going according to you plan, Master," said Cheshire to which Kitsune chuckled.

"I would hope so, after ten years of planning I would be disappointed if something went wrong," said Kitsune as he reached out and removed Cheshire's mask and, as if by an invisible force, Cheshire found her body moving closer to him almost against her will. Kitsune leisurely leaned forward to kiss the young woman before him but his sensitive ears picked up the sound of high heels hitting the stone floor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" asked a young woman shrouded in the shadows, causing Kitsune to sigh before leaning back, away from Cheshire.

"No, is there something you require?" asked Kitsune.

"I want to know why you would keep these teenagers when you could have the League itself under your control?" asked the young woman but Kitsune just gave a small smile.

"Because, my dear, they have twice as much potential as their mentors and while the League has its own plans and the Light has their little schemes, I have the key to finally reshaping the universe itself into a peaceful paradise that will last for the rest of time itself. Such is the prophesy that I was cursed with when I was but a naive boy. However, it was only a few hundred years ago that I discovered what it really meant," said Kitsune with a dark look in his eyes.

"And what does it mean Master?" asked Cheshire, who was also wanting to know what he meant.

"It means that in order to create a truly peaceful universe I must first wipe away everything that makes this on chaos."

Review, ideas, and PM me if you guys have any questions.


	16. The Indoctrination

Being half a mile under the Earth's crust may seem like a large amount but compared to how thick the Earth's crust really is, it's not that deep at all. This is where Naruto had made his home, for many years, and it is now where the group of young heroes, called Young Justice, have found themselves hiding from the very people who taught them everything they know. Naruto had allowed each one of them time to cope with the fact that they had been betrayed in one of the biggest ways possible. He didn't even allow them to begin planning what they were going to do, until he was convinced they were ready to. Artemis had been the first to convince Naruto, mainly because she was never that close with Green Arrow and Naruto had taught her almost everything she knew. Second had been Red Arrow seeing as he had already decided to go solo but he still was hit hard when his mentor tried to stick an arrow through his back. Sadly, it appears that only those two have fully recovered from the betrayal. So Naruto only had four assets that could help him at the moment but that didn't stop him from training the others.

"Batman has taught you well Robin but if you ever face him in a fight, he will know your moves before you even think of them," said Naruto as he continued to block each of Robin's attacks with only one hand.

"So I need to mix things up?" asked Robin as he suddenly slammed a smoke pellet in Naruto's face, hoping it would knock him off guard. However, out of the smoke came Naruto's hand, as I f he knew where Robin would be the entire time, and with a strong grip around Robin's throat, he threw the boy across the room.

"I knew where you would be, how you would act, and how you would think. I knew all of this because I know Batman would do these things and as such, I was able to take you down with a single hand," said Naruto as he walked over to the downed boy and offered him his hand.

"I don't see why we're even doing this, we're going to find out what's wrong with them, fix things, and then everything will go back to normal," said Robin, who ignored Naruto's hand and stood up under his own power.

"And what if nothing is wrong with them? What if the stress of protecting an entire planet has finally made them snap? Is this not why Batman created specific profiles to take each of them down if they ever went rogue? Would you even be able to accept the harsh fact that the person you see as a father betrayed you because you _might_ be a threat?" asked Naruto but Robin's anger got the better of him and he attacked the blond Shinobi with all his rage.

"There is no way they would do that!" yelled Robin but his anger clouded his mind and Naruto was able to predict his movements much easier than he already could.

"And yet here we are, in my home, hiding from the very people you all looked up to. It's time to wake up and smell the bitter truth of reality!" shouted Naruto as he landed a solid hit on Robin's chest before pinning the boy up against the wall.

"Why am I even listening to you? You're a man who kills for whoever has enough money and I wouldn't even be surprised if it was you behind all of this!" snarled Robin but, instead of getting angry, Naruto had a calm look on his face.

"Is that what you believe Robin? Very well then, you are free to return to you precious mentor any time you wish, but don't blame me when reality finally hits you in the face," said Naruto as he let go of the naive boy before turning around and walking down the hallway, towards his own room.

Meanwhile Robin sat there, up against the wall, and with his rage now leaving his mind, he was now able to think clearly. In truth, Naruto hadn't done anything to even so much as imply that he would betray them and the memory M'gann showed them was also another fact.

(Naruto's throne room)

Naruto sat on his stone throne, with a look of boredom, and contemplated what his next move should be. Then none other than M'gann walked into his little room with a downcast look on her face and Naruto could practically see the negative emotions she was feeling. So after waiting for a moment, Naruto motions her forwards and the next the he know, she is hugging him as tight as she could. Naruto, seeing this as an opportunity, began to sooth you traumatized Martian by gently rubbing her back and whispering calming words to her. It had only been twenty minutes before M'gann had exhausted herself emotionally and was now sound asleep on his lap. This was the scene that Superboy walked in on but just as he turned around to leave, Naruto motioned him to come forward.

"Do you require something Superboy?" asked Naruto as he gradually ran his hand through M'gann's hair and releasing an aura around her that put her mind at rest.

"I came here to ask if I could help out with the planning now, but it seems you're busy so I'll come back another time," said Superboy.

"Superboy tell me, do you feel betrayed because of what the League did to us, because of what Superman did to you?" asked Naruto and it was then he noticed Superboy's muscles constrict and a small flash of anger in his blue eyes.

"When I was still in Cadmus I was being programed to take Superman down should he ever turn against the people of Earth. It's only now that I realize they had a real reason to fear that happening. I'm angry because all I ever wanted to do was meet and be like Superman but if he's willing to use people that trust him then I want nothing to do with him," said Superboy but Naruto noticed that even Superboy was trying to convince himself of his own words.

"Superboy, know that here you are not forced to stay. You are free to leave any time you wish and do as you wish but I ask you this as a potential friend. Would you stay and help me save the Justice League? Will you help me stop Superman and terminate him if necessary?" asked Naruto in a calm and steady voice that showed his resolve to the clone.

"Give me some more time to answer that question, but I still want to help wherever I can. So if you need my help with any heaving lifting around here or some villains out there, then you have my strength," said Superboy before he, for the third time, turned to walk out of the throne room.

'Kitsune who was that?' asked M'gann, instantly forming a mental link between them the moment she woke up.

'Just Superboy, now are you feeling any better?' asked Naruto as he continued to run his fingers through her soft red hair and M'gann surprisingly relaxed even more.

'I-I think so, I still feel bad about what I did to our mentors but at the same time, if I hadn't then we wouldn't be here. I hope uncle J'onn is alright,' thought M'gann.

'I'm sure that he is M'gann but you shouldn't feel bad because he might have done the same to you. In truth, I do hope there is something wrong with them because that means there is a way to fix this situation. However, we should hold no delusion about to possibility that they could simply be showing their true selves,' thought Naruto but this made M'gann's sadness return almost full force.

'What if we can't save them? I don't think I could fight uncle J'onn but if I don't, he could hurt my friends and I don't want that either. What should I do?' asked M'gann turning to the most powerful person, she knew, for help.

"Put all of your faith in me, trust me with your entire being and in return I will keep you safe from anything that could ever hurt you. Can you do that M'gann? Can you trust me more than your uncle, more than your people, and more than yourself?" asked Naruto but as he did his eyes slowly changed into their unnatural form and M'gann found herself compelled to follow him.

M'gann suddenly felt her entire body heated up, so much that it was almost glowing, her mouth became dry, and her eyes glazed over.

"I…I," M'gann muttered, trying to form words with her clouded mind but the more she tried the more this foreign emotion clouded her mind.

At the same time, Naruto's hand moved from stroking her hair to slowly moving down her spine however, what she didn't know, was that Naruto was putting a small amount of lighting chakra in his fingertips to make her extra sensitive to the touch. Naruto controlled M'gann's body's electric impulses, directly to her amygdala to regulate her emotion, VTA (ventral tegmental area) which releases dopamine, nucleus accumbens that controls the release of dopamine, cerebellum to relax her muscles, and finally her pituitary gland, which decreased any pain, she might feel.

"M'gann are you alright?" asked Naruto in fake innocence only for M'gann to feel a wave of pleasure so strong that her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.

"I-I can't…" M'gann moaned out as she desperately tried to comprehend what was going on with her but she was feeling almost too good to care.

Her entire mind was swimming in an emotion she had never even dreamed was possible to feel, in fact it was so incredible that she even found it hard to stop her body from changing but not into her original Martian form. No there was something inside of her that, when this incredible amount of pleasure began, wanted to come out but right now all she cared about was the absence of pain and the continuation of pleasure.

"This is what I can do for you M'gann, I can make you fell twice as good as you do now and you'll never feel sadness ever again. Then again I am a patent man so I will give you time to decide," said Naruto and the moment he stopped using his lightning chakra, M'gann's entire body clenched up and she let out a loud, lustful, moan before passing out.

"I remember the first time you did that little trick to me, as I recall I wound up the same way," said the same woman from before, still shrouded in shadows.

"Indeed you did but the moment you woke up, you asked me to do it again," responded Naruto as he stood up with M'gann held in his arms and a small smile on his face.

"I still wonder how this little girl is the key to your plans," the woman said.

"In a moment of high stress this "little girl" was able to make every founding member, of the Justice League, collapse and fall into a short term coma. Imagine what she could do if I guided her just as I did you. She is by far the most important piece of the puzzle, even more important than you, and under my guidance, she will be the key to peace," said Naruto and just as he was about to begin the short trip to M'gann's room, the woman suddenly stood in his way.

"Is that all we are to you, pieces of grand plan you have to bring peace to all of creation? Do you truly not care for any of us?" asked the woman in a dangerous tone.

"No and you should know better than to ask me that… Kara Zor-El."

(Watch Tower: Same Time)

"So there's still no sign as to where they might be?" asked Batman as the founding members sat at a very large table with Superman on one end and Kitsune on the other.

"None so far, whoever is helping them is very good at covering their tracks because not even I could find a trail. However, I have put the word out with my underground contacts and, if everything goes as planned, I should have their location soon," said Kitsune in a very business-like tone.

"Do you have any idea who could be helping them or if this person could be the cause of their sudden willingness to attack us?" asked Superman.

"All I can tell is there able to evade me and that's almost impossible to do. This person was able to hide all of their energy signatures and any other traces that might be left behind. If I didn't know better, I would say the group never even arrived at the cave in the first place," replied Kitsune.

"So what do we do then, because I don't like the idea of our prodigies running around and possibly attacking innocent people," said Wonder Woman.

"I'll keep searching for them but our best idea is to wait until they resurface and take them down then," said Kitsune before he silently stood up and left the large meeting hall.

"He's knows something, doesn't he?" asked Hawkwoman.

"He always knows something that we don't, that's what people with his type of job learn over the years, but that's not what is bothering me," said Batman.

"You believe he's somehow involved with the attack," said J'onn but it didn't take a mind reader to know what Batman was thinking.

"He said that he couldn't find their energy signatures but that could only mean that someone with intimate knowledge about his abilities could hide things from him. That also means he once worked with this person or it could also mean he is the one responsible for the groups sudden attack. I've noticed that the group seems to become more violent, and hostel, whenever Kitsune is around them but at the same time they seem to want to prove themselves to him. It makes me question what other powers he might have," said Batman, never noticing a shadow move in the corner of the room, or a pair of strange purple eyes watching them.

(At Naruto's cave: Next Day)

"How did everyone sleep?" asked Naruto as all nine of his guests sat at his stone table, with freshly cooked food in front of them on silver plates.

"We'll I can't complain especially with being in the Bat-cave so many times," said Robin as he took a bite of his food, followed by the others.

"Who cares about how the rooms are? When can we get back to doing our jobs?" asked Red Arrow only to receive a mild glare from Naruto.

"When you learn some manners and stop being rude, I swear none of the current generation know any manners," said Naruto as he took a sip of water.

"Manners won't fix what's happened to the League and until it is fixed, we are going to be attacked every time they spot us," growled Red Arrow before he slammed his hands on the stone table.

"Tell me, do any of you even know _how_ to fight your mentors? The very people who taught you everything you know and not everything they know. Take Superboy for instance, he would stand little chance against Superman in a strait up fight. Robin isn't as smart or as strong as Batman so he would stand no chance. Aqualad respects Aquaman to much too even think about fighting him. Kid Flash isn't as fast as the Flash so that is once again a failure. That and they have years of experience working together, where as your little group hasn't even selected a team leader yet. So tell me do you all believe you are ready to face down your mentors?" asked Kitsune but as he spoke each word, he could feel the negative emotions radiating off the young teenagers.

"Hey you didn't mention red head over here," Cheshire pointed out.

"That's because she is capable of facing her uncle but simply lacks the will to do so unless pressed hard enough," stated Naruto.

"So what do we do, become like you, and just kill them without a care in the world?" asked Robin.

"No because the world still needs the Justice League, so the only way to fix it is to take them down and find out what's wrong with them. Now some of you will be torn in your decision-making and if you fell it is too much, or you have a better way of doing things, then you are free to leave. However, before you make your choice, contemplate my words," said Naruto before he stood up and left the room, only to be followed by Cheshire, Killer Frost, and surprisingly M'gann.

"So you're siding with an assassin now M'gann?" asked Red Arrow.

"No I'm siding with the man who has been trying to help us but we keep pushing away. I remember Robin saying that you people wanted to be considered your own people and not stay in the shadows of your mentors. So maybe it's time we make our own team to do what needs to be done, without worrying about what they might think," said M'gann moments before she walked out of the room.

"Well can't argue with that," said Artemis before she stood up and followed, then surprisingly Aqualad, Superboy, and even Kid Flash. Soon the only two left in the room were Robin and Red Arrow.

"Let's get some lintel and find out what's really going on before we make our choice," said Robin.

"Agreed, there's just something I don't trust about that guy," said Red Arrow before both of them walked towards the exit of the cave.

(Time Skip: 1 Month)

Deep underground eight figures were kneeling before Naruto, who sat on his throne, while the blond immortal gazed down at them with pride in his blue eyes. Each of them had come a long way, in the past month, and Naruto was sure his indoctrination had been a complete success. Before him was Conner Zor-El, now known as Ultraman, Kaldur who was still known as Aqualad, Wally West, M'gann M'orzz, Artemis, Jade, Frost, and finally Kara Zor-El. Over the last month, each of them had changed in their own ways but they each shared an unyielding loyalty to Naruto and would do anything to see his plans come to reality.

Conner had stayed relatively the same, because he aged on the inside not the outside, but he now wore a black version of Superman's uniform. The only difference, besides the color, was that he had a Red "U" on his chest and his uniform had small pieces of armor on it. Also strapped to his waist was a strange looking hammer that was made out of some kind of black metal.

Kaldur was dressed in a navy blue bodysuit, with the left arm missing, and burnt orange armor around his chest, right arm, and the sides of his legs. Strapped to his back were four Water-Bearers, instead of his usual two, and he now had a long scar running down just past his left eye.

M'gann M'orzz had abandoned her want to hide who, and what, she really was. So she now have very white skin, her red hair was now tied up in a ponytail, her red eyes seemed to glow, and she now wore a slightly more revealing version of her old uniform.

The others of the group remained relatively the same in appearance but then now had a more deadly state of mind.

"When you all came here one month ago, you eight were not familiar with the true reality of the world but now you can see what has always been in front of your eyes. I have trained each of you and while your training is not complete, each of you are prepared to face those that would see this world destroyed. You have bleed, cried, and suffered but you are now stronger because of it. Now rise my Titans and hold you heads high, because now you are no longer children but warriors of peace," said Naruto as he motioned them to rise and, with pride in their eyes, each of them stood up.

"Let good shine and the blood of evil drench the earth!" they all said as one before going there separate ways, well all accept for M'gann who stayed behind.

"Master, are you pleased with me?" asked M'gann, catching Naruto's attention if only slightly.

"Why do you ask?" question Naruto as the white Martian began to walk towards him but with a noticeable swing in her hips.

"Because you've been distracted lately and I've hardly been able to see you anymore. A-Are you not pleased with my white form?" asked M'gann, who Naruto made sure to make completely dependent on his opinion of her.

"Not even in the slightest my dear white rose and I do admit to being distracted lately. However, I am now free of worries and would be more than happy to be with you," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I'm so happy now Master."

Ok Kaldur now looks the way he does in "Flashpoint Paradox" and M'gann looks like her future self but still has hair and not just a ponytail. So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	17. The End of a Monster and Birth of a Hero

Naruto and his group, the Titans, finally exited the cave network; they had been living in for the past month, and smiled at once again seeing the sun once again. Especially Conner, because he was once again directly exposed to the radiation from the sun, and could feel his full strength returning to him.

"M'gann would he please signal you Bio-ship to came pick us up?" asked Naruto, in a polite tone, as he stretched his senses so far that he could sense, even animals, the world over.

Naruto paused for a moment, when he sensed strange plant behavior in cities all around the world. It would seem that someone was using giant plants to attack cities and the Justice League was beginning to get overwhelmed from lack necessary forces. So once the Bio-ship arrived, Naruto requested that they head towards the nearest sight, which just so happened to be Metropolis.

"Tell me Conner, are you excited to see your father again?" asked Naruto as they neared the city that Superman protected.

"I don't know yet, I just want to get some action before this whole thing ends," said Conner as he adjusted his armor slightly.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we'll get to have plenty of fun, picking up the slack of the League," said Kid Flash as he patted one of his best friends on his armor plated shoulder.

"M'gann if you would be kind enough as to link us up," said Naruto but the moment she did, something very strange happened, another mind matching Naruto's suddenly connected to theirs.

'I found you,' said the voice of none other than Kitsune and the moment Naruto heard that voice, his eyes widened.

Just as Naruto was about to order M'gann to turn the ship around, it was suddenly sent crashing to the ground by a massive orange clawed hand. Naruto rubbed his head, to get rid of the dizziness, but the moment he stopped seeing double, the same massive hand tore through the Bio-Ship's roof and grabbed him. He was then sent flying into the hard ground and was pinned down by, what looked like, a massive orange fox with ten tails, and giant purple eyes with tomoe around six rings.

"**So you're the one behind this eh? I guess that would explain why I couldn't track them,**" said the massive fox, before it slowly began to shrink and become more human like. When it was human size, the fox turned out to be Kitsune and he was holding Naruto to the ground with his hand around his fellow blonde's throat. This was also the scene that the Titans arrived upon but, for those who knew who Kitsune really was, it just made them all the more confused.

"Wait but I thought Naruto was Kitsune," said Kid Flash but a moment later, Kitsune was sent flying back by an invisible force.

"You only wish you could match me!" yelled Naruto, in a sudden rage, before he lunged at Kitsune, fully intent on killing his fellow blond. Just as Naruto was an inch away from plunging his hand into Kitsune's chest, a large wooden hand suddenly shot up from the ground and grabbed the temperamental blond.

"I never should have created you; you have caused me too much trouble and have misused the abilities I allowed you to have. Now I plan on correcting that error," said Kitsune as his right hand suddenly seemed to fold apart to create some kind of cannon.

"While you were taking it easy all these years I was getting stronger!" yelled Naruto, as his eyes shifted to match Kitsune's, before another invisible shockwave shredded the wooden hand and even created a small crater.

"You guys get clear, I will explain everything once I deal with him," said Kitsune but the Titans just stood there.

"Who are you?" asked M'gann only for Naruto to raise his hands into the air and flair his chakra.

'Shit!' thought Kitsune before he dived between Naruto and the Titans, with his right hand held out in front of him.

"Shinra Tensei!" both blonds yelled at the same time, and while Naruto's devastated the majority of the area just outside Metropolis, Kitsune's managed to divert just enough off the gravity to protect the young heroes. However, a large bolder managed to make its way through and hit Kitsune directly in the face, moments later his mask cracked in half before breaking off his face. What they saw was a mirror image of Naruto himself but the only difference was his eyes held the same kindness as it had when he had danced with Artemis all those weeks ago.

"Wait, there are two of them?" asked Conner, before a massive amount of pain tore through all of their heads and Kitsune rushed over to them.

"What did you do to them?" asked Kitsune as he placed his hand to Aqualad's head, to quickly scan his mind and try to find the source of the trauma.

"You're me, why don't you figure it out?" asked Naruto as he began the short walk to Kitsune, who had his back turned to his mirror image.

"You used Kotoamatsukami on them, didn't you?" asked Kitsune just as he raised his hand to catch Naruto's side kick.

"Only on my dear M'gann but once I had her the others were easy to make loyal," said Naruto as he jumped back and Kitsune slowly stood to face him, with a very unhappy look on his face.

"I'm not one to anger easily, however you have really **pissed me off**," said Kitsune before hands suddenly shot up around Naruto's ankles and he was sucked into a swirling portal. Kitsune then focused his chakra and also was pulled into a swirling vortex, to finish what he should have ten thousand years ago.

(Kamui's Dimension)

"So you brought me here just so our little fight would cause too much damage, but it doesn't matter because one I absorb you I'm going to return to that world and bring peace to all of creation! Just like you wanted me to when you create me!" yelled Naruto as he and Kitsune stood in the empty voice of Kamui, with several spaces in-between them.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," said Kitsune before he blew a fireball, three times larger than a normal one, right at Naruto. However, the deranged blond instead used Shinra Tensei to quickly rid himself off the imposing attack, but out of the fade flames shot Kitsune, in his massive fox form, fully intend on crushing his opponent.

"Ha is that all you got? Fūton: Renkūdan!" Naruto yelled back, sending an air bullet right into to fox's chest, which sent the fox back a good distance. Kitsune then stood back up, opened his mouth as far as it could go, and gathered a large amount of chakra into a large dark ball just in front of his mouth

"**Bijūdama!**" and with that said, Kitsune shot the highly condensed chakra rocketing at Naruto, much faster than its size should have allowed.

"You're not the only one that can do that!" yelled Naruto, as he also suddenly transformed into a ten tailed fox and gathered condensed chakra before firing it, "**Bijūdama!**"

Once the two Bijūdama collided, the very ground began to rupture from the two attacks trying to overpower each other, but while Naruto scanned for any signs of his twin, Kitsune shot up from under Naruto, in his human form, with a giant blue ball of chakra in his hand.

"Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan!" yelled Kitsune, while the massive sphere of chakra slammed into Naruto's massive form and sent the fox high into the air.

"**Bijūdama!**" Naruto yelled, as he sent another ball of chakra at Kitsune and this time it hit. When the smoke cleared, around both combatants, it showed that Kitsune was missing his right arm and Naruto was forced back to his human form with a chunk of his torso missing. Both of them were glaring at each other, as a show of who's will was stronger, but their lack of practice in those forms made it harder for even short term usage.

"Why can't you just let me bring peace? Why can't you evolve like the rest of us?" asked Naruto as he desperately tried to gather chakra for another high-powered attack.

"Because your version of peace is worse than Madara's and I won't allow you to just murder millions so you can get your way," stated Kitsune as wood sprouted out from the stump, which use to be his arm, and formed a temporary one until his body could regenerate a natural one.

"But can't you see they were right? After all of these years, humans are still fighting and killing for millions of different things! You even helped them by doing the killing yourself and you think that's better than what those Uchiha had planned?" asked Naruto as he used chakra to form a temporary arm.

"I'm still willing to try no matter to cost, now just shut up so I can correct my own mistake," said Kitsune before creating a clone and a Rasenshuriken, while the clone suddenly added in the black flames of Amaterasu to the already deadly jutsu.

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!" yelled Kitsune before he suddenly teleported in front of his dark counterpart and slammed the combination jutsu right into Naruto's stomach. However, just before the attack made contact, Naruto managed to swap out with Kitsune's clone as to keep himself from being destroyed.

"Impressive, so I was wrong about you slacking off," said Naruto as he panted slightly for some unknown reason.

"No, actually I have been but your haughtiness has caught up with you, or didn't you notice the chakra rod now sticking out of your stomach?" asked Kitsune before he suddenly sent a surge of chakra to the black rod, still embedded in Naruto's, making his darker half suddenly freeze up.

"What did you do to me?" asked Naruto, as he struggled to break free but found he could barely even talk let alone move.

"You honestly don't remember? I used my own chakra to subdue you by overpowering your bodies chakra, or did you really think I would give you all the abilities I have?" asked Kitsune as Naruto was slowly being pulled towards his creator and once he got close enough, Kitsune grabbed Naruto's head and absorbed him completely. When Kitsune did this he not only gained his creations power back but he also gained every single bit of knowledge he had as well, and this included all the steps Naruto was going to take in order to gain his "peace".

"Dear God," whispered Kitsune and, with all his power now returned to him, his arm regenerated before his exited the strange world, which was now very much destroyed.

(Real World)

Apparently, more time had passed than he thought, because when Kitsune arrived at the outskirts of Metropolis, he found it was night out and there was no sign of the plant creature, Justice League, or Titans. So figuring the only logical place they would be is the Watch Tower, Kitsune warped away to their location.

Yes I know it's shorter than the last few chapter but I couldn't find a good way to go into the next scene without butchering it to pieces. So review, give ideas if you have them, and PM me if you have questions.


	18. The Mind of a Martian

Kitsune was currently wondering if the Justice League had lost a few brain cells, in the battle with the strange plant monsters, because they were currently holding him in a cell that was _supposed_ to cancel out any powers he might have. He could escape any time he wished but that wouldn't help his case and the last thing he needed was to fight the entire Justice League, just because he got impatient. However, it would appear that his patients was about to pay off because Batman and Superman had just walked up to his cell.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," was the first thing that came out of Kitsune's mouth but the two legendary heroes in front of him didn't look to be in a joking mood.

"J'onn checked the memories and, while it doesn't clear you completely, he does say that there was another you manipulating the team. However, there seemed to have been a safety against that and now all of them are in a coma of some kind. I need to know if you can help me or if I should just leave you in this cell and throw away the key," stated Batman, always being a man to get right to the point.

"After sorting through all of his memories, I believe I know of a way to repair their minds but the issue is I can only do it once every six months. It requires I use an ability that would usually take a decade to use again. So yes I can help but you must choose who I help first," stated Naruto, in a deadly serious tone, as he placed his gloved hand on the glass that separated him from the heroes.

"Is there no way to wake them up faster?" asked Superman as Naruto began to run through ideas, but with his brain now twice as strong, he was able to think much faster and clearer.

"If I wake up M'gann then she will be able to assist me in piecing back together their minds, just enough to wake them. You see the other me first brainwashed her and then used her abilities, mixed with his own, to make the others only loyal to him. So the two of us could in turn wake them up but nothing more for six months. On the positive side, they won't suddenly turn on you without my order but on the negative side, they won't listen to you unless I order them to. So the question still stand, will you let me out?" asked Kitsune as microscopic cracks began to form in the glass, just in case he had to make a point.

"You'll be monitored at all times, J'onn will be there with you every step of the way, and you'll have to earn you place back on the team. These are the conditions," said Batman and, while Kitsune knew, he had more of an advantage in this little game, the blond Shinobi nodded.

"Alright Batman, Superman you have deal but I have one condition that is nonnegotiable," said Kitsune as the glass door slit up and the blonde-haired Shinobi walked out, in a very calm manner.

"And what's that?" asked Superman, folding his arms over his chest.

"I want my mask repaired and returned to me."

(Watch Tower: Hospital Wing)

When Batman said Kitsune would be monitored, Kitsune thought he just meant a few of the founding members but instead he got all the founding members watching him. For most, this would put them under a lot of pressure but Kitsune has faced worse things than a few super powered beings in tights, such as the entire planet blowing up and then be forced to put it back together again. Why what did you think killed the dinosaurs, an asteroid? If you told Kitsune that, he would laugh right in your face and then tell you that was the _last_ asteroid to hit the earth. The first one nearly broke the entire planet in half but he was getting distracted during a very important process.

"J'onn I need you to protect me from any traps the other me might have placed, just in case M'gann was ever capture," said Kitsune.

"Would he really be that paranoid?" asked Hawkwoman.

"I would so expect double for him, now I need silence unless you want M'gann's mind turned to mush," snapped Kitsune, as his eyes shifted to purple before his right hand gently touched M'gann's head.

The moment Kitsune made contact with M'gann, he found himself inside her mind, but there were three different people, instead of just M'gann. The first one was the green-skinned M'gann, which was her original mind, then the white M'gann, the loyal follower of Naruto, and finally the dark Naruto himself.

"_Oh I'm so glad you could make it and, since you here, I take it my original was reabsorbed into you,_" said Naruto as he stroked the white M'gann's cheek affectionately while a ring of fire appeared around the green M'gann.

"We both know you can't beat me in here, your just a shadow of me and my power," stated Kitsune but Naruto just laughed.

"True, against you I wouldn't even last a half minute but just imagine what I could do to this innocent little Martian mind. For instance, did you know that when you first comforted her all those months ago, when her current friends looked down upon her, dear M'gann here formed a crush on you? Sadly, for her, you spent the last few months trying to reconcile you relationship with that old human woman, which used to be in love with you, rather than to get to know the shape shifting diamond that lay buried beneath your nose this whole time. I, on the other hand, didn't waist the moment and now she is free to shine as much as she wants to," said Naruto only to be sent back by a telepathic blast but it hadn't of been from Kitsune. No instead, the green M'gann stood strong, even with the ring of fire around her, and she actually looked pissed off.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" M'gann screamed and with each word, she slammed another blast into the fragment of Naruto.

"Oh come on, I may not be able to take him but I can take you easy," said Naruto, sending his own blast but it was blocked by a shield of Naruto's creation.

"True and, while I may not fight you, that doesn't mean I won't give her the power to wipe you out," stated Kitsune as he placed his hand on white M'gann's shoulder and whispered something. A moment later the white M'gann sent her own blast at Naruto but this time she kept it up so he was pinned up against the walls in M'gann's mind.

"I absorbed you so of course I know all the failsafe's you but in and how to deactivate them. So, while I may not be able to completely free her from what you did, I can give her enough free will to make her own choices," stated Kitsune with a grin.

"And we want you gone!" both, white and green, M'ganns before literally ripping Naruto in half.

"Well it would appear that he helped you improve your stamina, when it comes to your powers, because if you ever used that much power a month ago then you would be on the floor," stated Naruto and while the green M'gann gave him a happy smile, the white M'gann simply bowed down to him, just like she did with Naruto.

"I'm glad you are pleased, Master," white M'gann said but the way she said it had a clear undertone, which Kitsune was familiar with because of his new memories.

"So um, what's going on?" asked M'gann in clear confusion.

"I'll explain once you wake up but just be prepared for a sudden rush of new memories and a very bad headache," stated Kitsune before he faded from the mind of M'gann, leaving the teenage Martian even more confused than before.

(Real World)

"There, I've stripped the influence my other self placed on her and she should be waking up in the next five minutes," stated Kitsune as he stepped back from the white Martian, as did J'onn.

"So, if what you say about there being another you, how was this "Naruto" created?" asked Superman, wanting to find something to pass the time instead of just silence.

"In order for you to understand that, you must first understand what I am compared to what I was. Millions of years before this Earth was made, the first race of humans lived in a state of constant fear and war. Now my people are nothing like the people of today but in a way that is both good and bad. My people respected the Earth and, had no desire to advance in technology so we never harmed our world. We didn't need machines to help us fight our wars because some of could do more damage than any modern day army ever could. In fact it was so bad that we had a total of four world wars but it was only the last one that mattered the most," explained Kitsune before pausing to see if any of them had any questions.

"What do you mean by "this Earth", how man Earths have there been?" asked Flash.

"What I mean was the asteroid that _supposedly_ killed the dinosaurs was last asteroid to hit that day. What happened was a massive asteroid hit the Earth that day and broke it into pieces, leaving nothing alive. So I used an ability of mine to pull the Earth back together and then bring life back to the planet. Don't mistake me as a God, because I'm not, and I can't just create new beings with a thought. In fact, I can only replicate a species so that's why all the animals you have now are the same ones I had in my time."

"To have that much power at your fingertips must be _overwhelming_," said Hal as he looked down at the ring on his finger and realized that it wouldn't even stand a chance against a being such as Kitsune.

"So back to explain what you are," said Superman.

"Right, well during our forth great war, there was a mad man who wanted to bring peace by putting everyone under an illusion that would put them in their fantasy world. That was the only time, in our history, that every country stood together against a common threat. That man then released a creature that's power could be felt across the entire planet and as a last resort I sealed that creature inside myself. However, the creature fought back and activated a failsafe, which wiped the creatures mind completely and replaced it with mine. So I became the new Jubi and my cursed life began, forced to walk the universe forever as an immortal. I can't die and am forced to watch those around me pass on into the afterlife," said Kitsune, with a distant look in his eyes and before he could say more M'gann suddenly shot up as if someone had just thrown ice down her back.

"M'gann are you alright?" asked J'onn but the moment his green hand touched her white skin, he was sent flying back by an invisible force.

"I thought you said she would be back to normal!" yelled Superman, as they all got ready for any attack the white Martian might throw at them.

"She is back to normal but she has just received the memories of what has happened this past month. When J'onn tried to make telepathic contact with her, her mind lashed out to protect itself," explained Kitsune as J'onn got back up and the Shinobi walked around to make direct eye contact with M'gann.

"M'gann have you finished sorting through all your new memories?" asked Kitsune only to be pulled into a tight hug by the white Martian and for her to start crying for no apparent reason..

"Ok not the strangest thing that has happened to me in my years walking the Earth," said Kitsune, trying to somehow comfort the crying girl, before an idea popped into his head.

'Damn that other me,' thought Kitsune as he channeled lightning chakra into his fingertips and replacing her sudden sadness with a light dose of pleasure. The effect was M'gann pulling Kitsune closer, no doubt wanting him to give her more, but now wasn't the time to do such things.

"Wow I didn't know you could make girls cry," Flash teased, only for Wonder Woman to slap him on the back of his head.

"It's the overload in her mind that is causing such random emotions to show up. Give me twenty minutes and I can fix it enough for her to think clearly," stated Kitsune but sighed when he saw them all just staring at him.

"That means leave," said Kitsune but Batman stood firm.

"You're not staying with her unguarded," stated Batman.

"Then leave the Amazon here for all I care, just leave so I can concentrate and not turn her mind to mush," snapped Kitsune as he continued to apply a steady stream of electricity to her brain so, M'gann would delve into the more aggressive emotions.

"Alright, Diana you stay here while we monitor using the cameras from the observation deck," ordered Batman but just as all the others were about to leave, Kitsune stopped them.

"Do the cameras also capture sound?" asked Kitsune.

"Yes, why?" asked Superman.

"Then put it on mute, because things may get loud and some things said that should never be said in front of others."

(Two minutes later)

Diana wasn't a very patient woman, she wasn't a girly girl who plays will dolls, and she isn't one to get sexually excited easily. Yet she was a woman, a very attractive woman, and the sight before he was really turning her on for some reason. It was as if the air had become electrified, making her body hotter, her mouth dry, and he folds burn like never before. However, for the time being, she was able to hold back her urges but the sight of M'gann practically grinding herself against Kitsune, wasn't helping.

'By the Gods, what could that girl be experiencing if I'm like this from twenty feet away?' Wonder Woman asked herself, as she bit down on her lip with enough force to draw a small amount of crimson liquid.

Kitsune, not affected in the slightest, continued to raise the pleasure, that M'gann was feeling, but if he did it, too much she could literally die of pleasure. M'gann's breath became labored and her skin was covered in a glaze of sweat. Her mouth hung open, just slightly, and her eyes were so glazed over that Kitsune wondered if he had accidently broken her. It was only when he stopped, for just a few seconds, that he realized she was simply too enthralled in her lust to even bother doing anything else. M'gann did manage to shift their positions so her back was against his torso and her hands could freely wander her own body.

At first, it started out my simply rubbing herself through her cloths but, soon enough, her pale hands slid inside her, more revealing uniform. Her crotch had become completely soaked in a substance unknown to her but every time she touched a specific area, it was as if a bolt of lightning shot through her body. Her heart beat faster, to the point, it was almost painful, but making herself feel more pleasure was more important at the moment. A moment later, M'gann's entire body went stiff, his eyes widened, and warm liquid flooded from her body and into her already soaked hand.

Now while M'gann was drowning herself in self-pleasure, Kitsune was using this moment to shuffle through her mind and put _almost_ everything back to the way it should be. It was difficult to both maintain his lightning chakra and try to piece a Martian mind back together but in the end, he succeeded. However, Kitsune did make the mistake of cutting off his lightning chakra and, when he did; M'gann practically slammed him onto the ground.

"Don't stop," M'gann begged but just being around him made her burn as if she was on fire, just without the nasty effects actual fire has.

"M'gann you should be able to think clearly now so you need to get control of yourself," said Kitsune, only to feel M'gann try to convince him by using her telepathy. So see that she wouldn't stop as long as she was still awake and, for lack of better words, horny as hell, Kitsune decided he would knock her out in the best way possible. Kitsune suddenly leaned up and kissed the pale Martian girl but once their lips, M'gann's vision turned black and she went limp on top of him.

Once Kitsune got out from under M'gann, he noticed that Wonder Woman was also passed out up against the wall. The only reason Kitsune could see that was possible was that M'gann subconsciously connected what she was feeling to any female in the immediate area.

"Well that was interesting."

Review, Give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	19. The next world

It had taken a grand total of a week to get the Titans both awake and piece their minds back together. Even with the combined knowledge of Kitsune, M'gann, and J'onn, it was still incredibly difficult to reverse the damage Naruto had done to them if he was ever defeated. Sadly, the only way to fix their minds was to merge the two personalities that had formed in their head. So while they are now free of control, they now possess the willingness to kill if there was no other way to protect people from evil. So after another two weeks of recovering, the team was now allowed back on active duty but Kitsune was kept under the watchful eye of Batman until he could prove he was trustworthy again.

While everything remained relatively the same, the team decided to keep their new uniforms, but Kitsune was even getting nervous looks from them every time he was around. The only three that still seemed to act normal around him war M'gann, Artemis, and finally the ever-loyal Cheshire. So now, Kitsune observed the team sparring, with one another, and decided to remain in the shadows instead of revealing himself. They were great fighters but with the merging of both their personalities, they have become slower and taken it easy. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell, but some of them had become slowed and they were training for less time each day.

"You know, some people would find it creepy that you're spying on a bunch of teenagers," said Jade, who was allowed access to the cave by Batman as long as she behaved.

"Do you need something Cheshire?" asked Kitsune as he turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Why, do I need a reason to visit you?" inquired Jade with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I would expect you want some time away from me, given what I did to you," said Kitsune, with a small frown, while he began a short trip up the mountainside.

"You mean what the other you did but hey, I'm not one to hold a grudge and you look like you could use some company for a while," Jade said while putting a comforting hand on his robed shoulder.

"I welcome the company but considering they see me as a threat, I see no reason to remain at the cave for the time being. As such, I shall be taking up my old job as a hired hand. You are welcome to join me if you wish," offered Kitsune.

"Well Ra's did release me into _your_ care so, I guess I have to go where you go," Jade said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I know you guys aren't sneaking of without me," said none other than Artemis, who managed to sneak out of the cave and catch up with Kitsune and Jade.

"Shouldn't you be training with the rest of your team?" asked Kitsune in a curious tone.

"We haven't been much of a team since our heads got put back together and the guys have been saying things about you behind you back. So I figure I should get some space from them for a while," explained Artemis.

"Oh so us killers are more fun than the goody goody guys?" asked Jade, making Artemis roll her eyes.

"If you want to tag along then it's your choice, just know that I'm no longer playing by the League's rules and things will get bloody," Kitsune said in a strait tone, to let Artemis know he meant it. Artemis just nodded in return and joined her elder sister, plus Kitsune, and they began their short walk into town. Although, Kitsune did notice the sky above him deform slightly, as if there was some invisible aircraft following them from a safe distance.

'Great, just great.'

(Paris: Two weeks later)

Kitsune never did like jobs that involved getting dirty or pretending to be some crazy person working for the mob. In fact, he liked playing either the rich playboy or businessman, mainly because it was much more relaxing and he was less likely to get shot, so being at a fancy party in Paris made him feel rather good. Sadly, however, Kitsune wasn't there for his own amusement and he really wished he didn't need to possibly scar these people for the rest of their lives. So Kitsune stood on the top floor, in his usual suit, that was restricted to even guests and in his right hand was a long black metal pole.

"Well don't you look just delicious," purred Jade, who was wearing her old green dress, as she walked up behind the blond Shinobi.

"Why yes but I would much rather eat _you_," flirted Kitsune while Jade chuckled slightly.

"Well Artemis is in position and the alarms to the building have been cut. So how are you going to get the, um, _item_?" asked Jade as she leaned on the railing to observe all the rich people down below.

"Sadly, it's going to be very painful but I'm sure I'll get over it. You should go make sure all the security guards have been taken care of," Kitsune said with a glint in his eye.

"Will do, but can I have some fun while doing it?" inquired Jade.

"Yea, sure, go wild but just be back in time for the grand finale," ordered Kitsune, making Jade grin like the cat mask she often wore.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Therefore, after Jade left, Kitsune began to casually make his way down the steps and into the main floor. However, a security guard seemed to notice him but, once he turned around, Kitsune suddenly flipped his metal pole and hit the guard in the face with it. Shock was the first emotion to pass over the crowd's faces, then fear, and then panic issued. They all tried to run out the main only to find Kitsune already standing there, with a grin on his face, and Tigress at his side with her sword out.

"Please get on the ground, face down, with your hands behind you backs," Kitsune said in a very calm and polite tone, but they all just stared at him.

"I said, get on the FUCKING ground!" shouted Kitsune, deciding they needed a little more fear, to get his point across. Needless to say, they all got on the ground as fast as their rich little bodies allowed.

(With Jade)

It's a very hard thing to remove a man's head from his shoulders, you need the right angle to get it in one swing, but in the end it's well worth the trouble. This is why Cheshire stood in a room full of dead bodies, with one even pinned to the ceiling by a sword, and she had the biggest smile on her face. Ok so she was a hematolagnia and she was practically dripping wet at the moment, but that was beside the point. The point was, she managed to completely isolate the party, took care of the guards, and also got to partially get off.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" asked the last remaining guard, who was currently trying to hold his stomach closed from when Cheshire attacked him with her sword.

"Well for my boss it's all business, so there's no hard feelings, but for me it's all pleasure," explained Jade with an almost crazy smile on her beautiful face. Jade then pressed the tip of her green high-heels on the man's throat before stepping down with enough strength to shove the heal part right into his throat.

"I am so horny right now."

(Back with Kitsune)

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I would like to let you all know that we're not here for you money. In fact, I could care less about your money. However, I am here looking for a very special party guest, who goes by the name Lionel Carlos Hollande. Now I will give you all five minutes to find him before I starting cutting people into pieces, with my friends sword," said Kitsune, in a very calm and controlled voice, before he leaned casually up against the wall.

As the time passed, Kitsune noticed a look of hesitation in Tigress's eyes and could tell she was arguing with herself. She wanted to be a hero but at the same time she enjoyed being like Kitsune, just not as willing to kill. Normally he would comment or reassure her, but this time he would just let his student figure out her problems for herself.

'Oh shit,' thought Kitsune, when he sensed several energy signatures approaching quickly.

"Tigress change of plans, get everyone into the back room as fast as you can," ordered Kitsune.

(Several minutes later)

Kitsune stood, in the now empty large room, completely dressed in his usual gear but only without the robe. He was calmly awaiting the arrival of their new guests and he couldn't risk them finding out about Artemis and Jade. If this group found out they were with him then things would get too complicated too fast and he doesn't really want to have to deal with it at the moment. So now, all he had to do was get rid of his uninvited guests and get back to the job he was hired to do.

"You know, if you wanted a stealthy person, you should have sent in Batman first," said Kitsune, before the large doors were blown off their hinges by Superman's heat vision. Moments later most of the founding members had entered the large ball room and they all looked ready for a fight.

"You have some explaining to do," said Superman, in a not so happy tone.

"Really?" questioned Kitsune, with a mocking smile under his mask.

"Not the time for jokes kid," said Flash in an unusually serous tone but all Kitsune did was chuckle.

"I can joke all I want my red friend, it's you that can't risk a fight. Well not with by guests in the next room that might get injured in our little spat," Kitsune said while motioning in the direction his hostages were in.

"I can save them before you even have a chance to blink," said Superman, only for a gloved fist to slam into his face and send him back out the door. Kitsune stood in almost the same place Superman once did, with his arm outstretched, with steam coming off of his hand.

"What the hell?" asked Flash before he too was grabbed and thrown out door, then Wonder Woman, then Flash, then Hal Jordan, followed by Aquaman, and finally Batman.

"How did he do that?" asked Wonder Woman as she picked herself up off the ground.

"No idea but he won't get in another shot," said the man of steel as he to stood up.

"Oh really?" asked a familiar voice before Superman was sent flying, again. Kitsune once again stood right in the middle of the League members, with his arms folded across his chest, but this time he had removed his mask. This time he had several copies of himself, standing next to each League member, and a moment later every single one of the members were swallowed up in a vortex, leaving only the original Kitsune standing there. Si Kitsune just stood there, waiting for Superman to get back from where ever he had eventually landed.

Kitsune didn't have to wait long, because a few seconds later Superman slammed his own fist into Kitsune's face and, while the objects around them were blown back from the force, Kitsune stood there without so much as a bruise on his face.

"Hm, not bad but there's room for improvement," commented Kitsune before Superman smashed his other fist into Kitsune, but in the end the result was the same. The man of steel continued to punch Kitsune, as hard and as fast as he could, but the masked Shinobi showed no signs of pain and never even moved from his spot. This continued for a good twenty minutes, with some heat vision thrown in there, but after a while, Kitsune was getting bored.

"Well you certainly aren't the brains of the organization," said Kitsune as he proceeded to grab Superman and pound him into the ground like a rag doll. While this won't cause much damage to the Kryptonian, Kitsune figured it might get his point across. These _heroes_ needed to learn that not everyone on the planet reported to them, even if they are evil, and Kitsune was getting bored of always keeping his strength in check. Well pretending to have copies of himself, running around and causing problems, was fun and all but after defeating his last copy, he was bored.

'Hell, maybe I should take over the galaxy or something' thought Kitsune as he threw Superman through a hotel building and into the next one. He really needed something new and exciting to do and he had thought maybe fighting the Justice League, or manipulating them for a while, would prove to entertain him for at least a few years.

"You know what, screw this," Kitsune said out loud and a moment later all the Justice League members, he had just warped away, were back right where they last were.

"What just happened?" asked Flash as Kitsune's eyes transformed, into their full Rinnegan from, before he flared every last inch of his, god like, chakra. The power was so intense that it sent a flash of light out all across the galaxy, making Earth a beacon for any who would care to look. Then everything around him just stopped moving, it was as if time itself had been frozen from Kitsune's power. So Kitsune, no longer needing it, reached up and removed his mask before dropping it on the ground.

'Well at least with everything frozen, like it is, I won't miss anything too important. Now do I need anything before I go?' Kitsune asked himself as he casually looked around and, after seeing nothing he needed, focused all his power on his right eye's Kamui. Then Kitsune was swallowed up by his own ability with only these words, he heard from a movie, left in the frozen dimension.

"I'll be back!"

I figured now would be the best time to do the dimension hopping part of the story, I was planning on. So, now the question is, what dimension should I throw Kitsune in next? Review, ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	20. A little Taste

In all the millions of years that Naruto has protected, concurred, rebuilt, and destroyed, he had never even thought about going to another dimension or even attempting to go to another dimension. So he had no idea how excruciatingly painful it would be or the fact that it would be the closest he would ever come to actually dying. His body had been ripped into pieces, put back together, shot through every possible dimension, before finally coming back together. His mind had been broken into millions of pieces but he had managed to put even that back together, under will power alone. It was in this state, of near death, that Naruto was finally stripped of almost all care, for anything ever created. He no longer cared for the lives of the galaxy and it was at this point he decided to do what he wanted, how he wanted, and whenever he wanted.

"Until I find one as strong as I, I shall continue to do as I please," said Naruto as he floated in between the dimensions, trying to find the right one for him to begin in.

He could always go back to his original universe but that would defeat the purpose of him leaving in the first place. He could go to the alternate reality of his universe, where everyone hero there was a villain and vice versa, or perhaps a universe where beings called Shinigami ruled the afterlife and fought beings called Hollows. So many to choose from, so perhaps he should go to one that is familiar yet extremely different all at the same time.

'Oh a world about to be on the edge of complete and utter destruction all because of three people, that should do,' thought Naruto and, in a flash of light, he was one his way to his new world.

Naruto discovered that entering a new dimension was about as painful as leaving one but, the worst part was, he found himself falling from the planet's atmosphere. He may be unable to die but that doesn't mean he can't feel pain, and, with his power at an all-time low, entering the Earth's atmosphere wasn't a pleasant experience. His skin was completely burned off, by the time, he crashed into a cement road, and every bone in his body was completely broke. This amount of pain even caused him to black out, something that hadn't happened since the Earth blew up in his face, and the next thing he knew, he was lying in a bed completely healed but also completely naked. Despite being in a completely new environment, and naked, Naruto was relatively calm. Besides nothing they could do would completely kill him so what did it matter if he was seen, and at that point the doors to the room opened.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," said Naruto the moment a very familiar woman walking into the room.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and you will answer my questions or you shall die."

Decided to give you all a little taste of where the next story was going.


	21. AN 2

Made a small spin off of this story if you guys want to pass the time while I work on the second part of this one. The story is called "Robot Kitsune"


End file.
